


Heroes for hire

by Ikajo



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Based on Netflix Marvel, Bunch of broken people, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Canon Divergence - The Defenders (Marvel TV) Season 01, Canon What Canon, Crime Fighting, Defending New York, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied Sexual Content, Loki and the Defenders, Minor Jessica Jones/Loki, Minor Luke Cage/Claire Temple, New York City, The Hand, Unlikely heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo
Summary: Loki's punishment is violent and he is then cast back down on Earth. There he is rescued by a small group of people who might just be as broken as he is.Together they team up in a desperate attempt to save New York from a millennia old crime syndicate. Along the way friendships are born. For the first time ever Loki is fighting alongside people who will not judge him. Making him bring everything he got to the table.
Comments: 96
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

He didn't have to see the man to know he was badly injured. Heavy bleeding made the air smell of blood. With every breathe he could hear the broken bones grind slightly. The rattle of someone struggling for air, lungs filling with liquid. Matt was honestly amazed that the man is still alive.

"What happened to this guy?" Danny asked out loud. Not expecting an answer.

"I'm more concerned with who", Jessica said. Her heat signature indicated she was squatting beside the injured man. "What kind of person can cause this much damage?"

"But what are we going to do with him?" Luke said. "He can't be a normal human. Not while being this injured and still be alive."

"Meaning a hospital is out of the question", Jones agrees. "We need another option."

"What about Claire?" Danny said. "I bet she could do something."

"Clair is a nurse, Danny. Not a doctor. And without medical equipment there isn't much she can do."

Matt said nothing. He was still focused on listening to the man's injured body. Because alongside the sounds of a failing body he also hear the body putting itself together. It was not something he could do himself but he was with three rather extraordinary people. One with impenetrable skin and another with inhuman strength. The latter also had an ability to heal quicker than usual. Now, he could recognise the sounds.

"Maybe she won't have to", he said softly. The others looked at him. "He is already healing. With some help I think he might be able to heal quicker."

"Guess it is worth a shot", Jessica said and lifted the strange man over her shoulder. A weight a normal woman of her build wouldn't be able to take. She grunts. "He is heavier than he looks."

"Do you need help?" Luke offers.

"Nah", she adjust her burden. "I can handle it."

"Let's hurry", Danny said. "Before anyone stops us."

* * *

The justice of Asgard had always been swift and brutal. With no notion regarding things like a fair trial or innocent until proven guilty. Had Thor told his compatriots about the sentence that awaited his brother it was questionable if they would have allowed it. A swift execution after a trial was one thing. Beating someone within an inch of their life without a trial was another. At least the Thunderer had not been participating. But he had been there. Watching. Before a killing blow could land Odin had decided to appear merciful. He had declared that his once-son would be banished to the realm he sought to subjugate. Leaving his life in the hands of the mortals.

Loki was too weak. His magic was working on healing him even as he was beaten. With time and some care from others, he could probably be restored. But it was very unlikely. Heimdall had said nothing as the disgraced prince was thrown into the vortex of the Bifrost. He did let it open in the air. Above the city of New York. With his last strength the Trickster teleported to avoid being killed by his fall. He hit the ground but even as his consciousness faded, he held on to the fact that he was still alive. 

* * *

Claire Temple had patched up more vigilantes than she would have liked. But never in her life had she seen something like this. Not even after the invasion when her hospital had been flooded with victims. It was a good thing she had taken to have a box full of bandages. Always stocked. While Luke was usually fine the other three were not. And this man was definitely not fine.

Murdock had said that the man had healing abilities. So she set about trying to simply put him back together. That way maybe he could heal faster. Straightening broken limbs and setting them. Cleaning out wounds. Helping him cough up blood. The man was tall. About the same height as Luke. But he was thinner. Horribly thin. Something told her he had been starved prior to his beating. His black hair was filthy and his skin dirty. Danny was told to wipe of the worst from the pale skin. Another thing that worried her was how cold he was. She had taken his temperature and it was way below what was normal for a human. It was only knowing that he most likely wasn't a normal human that stopped her from piling blankets on top of him.

"Who are you?" the sudden hoarse voice made them all jump. Emerald green eyes looked at them in confusion. And fear.


	2. Chapter 2

What he registered first were sound. Soft voices speaking urgently. Then there were hands on his body. Sometimes the hands hurt but he could somehow tell that they were trying to help. Realignment of his broken bones were helpful. That meant less of his seidr being used to heal him. Slowly he managed to drag himself out of the fog in his mind. He was lying on something firm, yet soft. A sofa, perhaps. There were four, no five, voices. 

It took effort, opening his eyes. His initial fear that he had been found by the Avengers faded. Whoever these people were, they were not Avengers. There were three men and two women. The woman kneeling by his side, applying bandages gently were dark-skinned. The biggest of the men could have rivalled Heimdall in terms of size. He was several shades darker than the woman tending to him. In comparison to other two men were tiny. Even though both held themselves in a manner that exposed that they knew how to fight. The blond with curly hair had some form of energy flowing through his body. Not seidr. Chi? Could be. Something about the other was making him uncomfortable. Despite his dark glasses and the obvious stick in his hand Loki felt like he was seen. Or maybe felt. The last of them, the other woman. Was pale and had black hair. Not unlike himself, actually. She was thin, lanky. Overdressed. Unwilling to expose herself. Out of all of them she was the one showing the least amount of concern.

No. They were not the Avengers but who were they? There was nothing to it. He would have to ask.

"Who are you?" Wincing at the hoarseness of his voice. At once he had their full attention. Staring at him with wide eyes.

"You are awake", the woman by his side said. He wondered if she was a healer. Her words were something between a statement and a question.

"Apparently", he huffed. To his surprise all the men quirked their mouths, as if they found it not only amusing but _relatable_. "Where am I?"

"On my sofa", the woman said decisively. "Hopefully no longer bleeding out. My name is Claire by the way. What is yours?"

"Would you believe me if I said Luke?" The black man barked a laugh. "Did I say something funny?"

"Kind of. My name is Luke Cage."

"Ah." What did it matter? He really didn't have anything left to lose. "My name is Loki." Only the pale woman reacted, narrowing her eyes. But she didn't say anything. The other two introduced themselves but she didn't. Once Clair had decided he no longer required her help she herded the men out. Maybe not realising the other woman didn't follow. Maybe they had decided she should keep an eye on him. She fiddled a bit with her phone and then came closer, holding it out in front of her.

"This is you, right?" she said. The picture was grainy and it was difficult to see any details. In it a tall man wearing leather armour was visible. "Loki, the one who invaded New York."

He swallowed and looked down on his hands. "How did you know?"

"I'm a private investigator", she shrugged. "You can call me Jessica, by the way." Jerking his head he stared at her. "Relax, I'm not going to turn you in or anything. And I doubt any of the others will. Let's just say we don't have the best experience with the police."

"I doubt the police will be the ones to handle me", Loki said dryly.

"The green guy and the guy with the hammer?"

"I most certainly hope Thor isn't on Midgard..."

"The guy with the hammer?"

"My brother. Or so he claims. But yes, it would most likely be the Avengers."

"Sounds like a pain in the ass", she muttered. "I wouldn't exactly trust them, they make life hell for people like me."

"People like you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

He nodded in understanding. However, even if she didn't want to involve the heroic team her friends might have a different opinion. If he was going to lose his freedom and possible his life, he didn't want to wait.

"Do you intend to tell them who I am?" he asked nodding towards the door.

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't want to cause strife between you and they deserve to know who they are housing."

"You are weird", Jessica said but there were oddly no judgement in her voice. More like, tired resignation. "Fine. I tell them."

Loki nodded and closed his eyes again. Rest would go a long way for him to recover. Whatever happened, he could feel he might need it.

* * *

They had listened quietly to Jessica as she told them what she knew. Both the footage and Loki's own confession.

"Are you telling me I have an alien on my sofa?" Claire demanded.

"That's what I said."

"Did he tell you to tell us?" Murdock said.

"He 'didn't want to cause strife', or something."

Luke glanced at Danny who was frowning while deep in thought. Going to the police would be useless and honestly, he really didn't want to involve the authorities. Though, in his opinion it was up to Claire. Who seemed to have dug her heels in. Because she crossed her arms and declared:

"He ain't going nowhere while he is looking like that. I didn't just spend hours patching him up just to have someone undo my hard work."

"He is a war criminal", Murdock said calmly. "But... maybe there are things we don't know. He feel like he has been tortured. I would want to talk to him. See what he has to say. Before we involve anyone else."

"I can agree with that", Luke said and nodded.

"Maybe he can help us", Danny said out of nowhere. Looking up he met their eyes. "He is supposed to be a super powered alien, right? Maybe... maybe he can help us against the Hand. Help us take them down."

"And why would he agree to do that?" Jessica demanded. "Because we are nice to him?"

"Maybe?" The blond shrugged uncertainly. "We could always ask. I mean, what is the worst that can happen?"

"He joining the Hand?" Claire suggested.

"Unlikely", Murdock said. "I don't think he is the type. Besides. We wouldn't have to tell him everything at first. Just enough to see if he would be interested."

"So we agree, then", Luke said. "We won't turn hin over to anyone else. And Danny's suggestion is a good one. Let's ask him."

"Later", Claire said sharply. "Let him heal some first."

* * *

Loki was quite a fascinating person when you had no idea what he looked like. For one thing, his heat signature was significantly lower than a human. At first, this had concerned him but once he learned the truth Matt figured it was alien biology at hand. The man was reclining on a bunch of pillows. Claire had given him the use of her bed once she was told that all he needed were rest. Taking the sofa for herself. Sometimes that woman was too selfless for her own good.

Finding the chair he sat down. Using his other senses to study the alien. "I would like to ask you some questions, if you don't mind." Loki huffed.

"I figured that might be the case", he said. "Go ahead. It is fair enough."

"Your name appear in Norse mythology but that isn't you is it? Or do you call yourself a god?"

"What a question... the myths are... inaccurate, certainly but... not entirely false either."

"What do you mean?"

"There are many gods in the universe. Celestials, eternals and the pantheons. Despite what one might think, we are not immortal. At least, our bodies are not. I am the god of mischief, lies and fire. I also hold dominion over magic and chaos. Patron god of certain sexual acts. But before me, there was someone else named Loki who did all those things in the myths. Or maybe there wasn't and it is simply my future being reflected."

Nodding to himself Matt had kept his focus on the... god's... heartbeat. It had remained steady. Unwavering. He at least believed he was telling the truth. "Can I ask about the invasion?"

"Of course. That's what I assumed you were after."

"Why?"

"It... is complicated but ultimately, I didn't have a choice. Between my own life and Midgard, I chose my own life."

"Someone who can threaten the life of a god has ro be powerful."

"He is. I can only hope that the curse I placed on him will work."

"Were you tortured?" There. A missed heartbeat. A stuttering breath. Exposing the truth before it was even spoken. "I'm sorry."

"They used heat", clearing his throat Loki bunched his hands. "My... race... is naturally cold. Intense heat can be deadly yet... yet it won't leave a single mark on your skin."

Shuddering Matt couldn't imagine what kind of experience that had to be. Weakened, surrounded by enemies and then forced to invade another world. Knowing almost no-one would believe you. There was just one thing, the god _was_ injured.

"Who did this to you?" he asked gently. "Injuring you."

"This", the god waved his hands enough that he could easily sense it. "This is what Asgardian justice looks like. Sending me back to Midgard is Asgard's version of mercy."

* * *

"See!" Danny insisted. "He could help us!"

"I don't know", Claire said. "He really has no reason to care for us. I'd say he has every excuse to hate us."

"I'm with Claire", Luke said. Because of course he did. The curly blond knew that he in many ways were naive. Knowing very little about the world outside of Kun-Lun. But he had faced down a dragon. A supposed god didn't feel nearly as intimidating. 

"Whatever", Jessica grumbled. "Why don't we just ask him? Let him decide."

They had already had this discussion! Driven by impatience Danny rushed inside the bedroom in time to hear the end of Loki's rant. He decided he that Asgard might just be worse than Kun-Lun. "I have something to ask you", he blurted out.

"You too?" the tone was amused. Green eyes studied him. "Alright, let's hear what you want."

"Would you be willing to help us?"

"Against what?"

"The Hand."

"... you want my help against an appendix?"

"The Hand is a crime syndicate", Murdock said helpfully. "They make and sell drugs among others things. They are big and they are powerful. Going up against them... is dangerous. We suspect they are planning something here in New York but we don't know what."

"They are also immortal", Danny said. "The leaders. Five of them. It is my duty to defeat them."

"Hmm", the god tapped his lower lip in thought. "Why is it your job?"

"I'm the immortal Iron Fist, protector of Kun-Lun."

"So it _is_ chi I sensed. I was wondering."

"You... can sense chi?"

"It is somewhat familiar to seidr and other forms of magical energy. I visited Kun-Lun once. Many centuries ago. The monks did _not_ like my presence." Loki paused, then added. "But I did like the dragon."

"You believe me... most people assume I made it up", Danny felt his cheeks burn slightly. Why had he said that? Yet, all he saw was sympathy in those green eyes.

"Being different can be hurtful", the god said. "I don't know much use I will be but if you believe I can help, I'm willing to try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Heroes for Hire is the name of the comic featuring the Danny Rand - Luke Cage team up. This story will only be based on the Netflix shows however.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time the mottled group of humans went out to fight a chapter of the appendage or whatever, Loki was still to weak and injured to go with them. When they returned, nearly all of them looked to be in worse shape than he. Raising an eyebrow he helped the healer, Claire, hold the box while she fixed them up. The only one not affected were Cage and even he held an ice pack to his chin.

"Rough crowd?" the Trickster asked.

"You could say that", Jessica said. "Does anyone have any booze? I need a drink." Without thinking the god summoned a small flask and offered it to her.

"Only one drop", he warned. "It is very strong." She gave him a dubious look but took it, letting one drop fall on her tongue. Immediately she shuddered. 

"You okay?" Clair asked.

"I'm fine. It just doesn't taste very good. What the heck is this?"

"Distilled starlight, or so the elves calls it."

"Where did you get it from?" Danny asked curiously. Loki smiled indulgently.

"I have been known as the most powerful sorcerer in the Nine Realms. There are several things in my pocket dimensions. Until recently my reserves have been low. Focused on my healing."

"And now it is returning."

"Indeed", thinking about it for a moment he took stock of his seidr. "In fact, I might be of some help with your wounds."

"That would be great!"

"Especially in your case since you can draw on chi", placing his fingers over the human's heart he focused. "Try to make your chi respond to me." To his pleased surprise Danny did as he asked. That allowed him to follow the flow of power, amplifying it when needed and closing wounds. No matter how small."

"That looks kind of weird", Jessica said. "But hey, you look much better now."

"Do you require some assistance? Beyond something to drink?" the god asked. 

"I'm good, I heal quickly."

"And what about you two? Cage, Murdoch?"

"I took a heavy punch to the face" the black giant said. "Other than that, I'm fine. My skin is unbreakable. Most of the time."

"Most of the time? There are times when it is not?"

"Alien metal", Claire said darkly. "I still have nightmares about it."

"Alien metal..." Loki pondered the fact while he healed Matt. That was more tiring since the man lacked any extra power to draw on. He had to sit down and accepted the glass of water. Alien metal. It was unlikely it came from him or Thor. So, Chitauri weaponry had slipped passed the Avengers. If anyone else had access to it Cage could be in trouble. He might be able to heal him but without knowing for sure...

"Are you okay?" the healer woman asked. "You didn't have to do that..."

"It was of no issue", he smiled kindly. "I was just wondering if I might be able to do so something should our hulking friend over there get hurt again."

"Could you?" Jessica demanded. "I mean, it would be useful, right?"

"Come one, it can't be that common", the man himself protested.

"This is the Hand", Danny said. "Who knows what they can get their hands on."

"I agree with Danny on this", Murdoch said. 

"Yes, well. The only way to find out is to test it. Preferably before it turns into a life or death situation", Loki said. "And I don't think any of you would want that."

"Do you have a way it can be tested?" Cage asked.

"I think so. A weapon made of uru should have the same affect as Chitauri weapons. A stab through the hand will hurt but it would allow me to see if I can remove it through magic. And if I can't but can still cut your skin..."

"You would be able to remove them by operating on him", Claire filled in. She glanced at her man. "It is up to you, Luke."

"Do it." No hesitation. Not even for one second. Summoning one of his daggers Loki made sure that his seidr was up for it. Holding out his weapon he had assumed thr man would want to make the stab himself. Instead he presented his palm without even a flinch.

"This will hurt. Badly. This blade was made to cut through bone."

"I know. And I'm ready."

"Very well. Keep your tongue still and try not to crack your teeth." It wasn't a violent stab as such. The dagger was sharp and meant to cut without force. It sank through flesh and bone so perfectly there was barely any bloodloss."

"Fuck!" Luke swore. "Fuck. Fuck. Okay. I'm okay! Can you remove it?"

"With force? Yes. With magic? Let's wait and see." This time they could obviously see the green tendrils. He used them to touch the blade and the wound. It was trying to close, he could tell. Shrapnel in the chest could quickly turn deadly. Thankfully the strenght of the healing wasn't stronger than that he could pause it for the second needed to remove the dagger. Once the wound was unobstructed, it started to close.

"Okay, okay", the healer took a deep breath. "That's... let's not do that again."

"Hopefully", Jessica muttered and let another drop from the flask fall on her tongue. 

* * *

There had been some shuffling when it came to where Loki would stay. While neither Danny nor Matt had any problem with him staying with them, they had other people around. People who might take issue with the god's presence. Claire only had so much space and now that the guy was healed, she obviously wanted her bed back.

"For fuck's sake", Jessica spat. "He can stay with me. As long as you don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"Not at all", the man had assured. "I have had worse."

"Good."

Danny had handed them some dollar bills, looking both sheepish and ashamed. Like he shouldn't be allowed to be rich. His reasoning was solid though.

"You will need more clothes and other things. Like food. I'm the one who can best help provide it."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I'm... er... I own half of Rand Enterprise. The company?"

"I'm afraid I know little of Midgard's businesses. I've met Stark, obviously but other than that?" Loki shrugged. "That's all."

"What he is trying to say is", Jessica said impatiently, "that he is a billionaire and handing you a few hundred dollars is nothing to him."

"Ah. I thank you for your generosity then, Danny Rand." From the smirk it was nothing but some small mischief. Even though the blond blushed slightly he also grinned a bit. Even laughing at the ridiculous bow he received.

That was then. Unlocking her door Jessica waved him inside the spares space. Loki looked around in curiosity but didn't seem to mind the lack of furniture. His eyes trailed over the letters on the glass panel.

"Alias", he said. "Hiding behind something else. Very... symbolic. If that is the meaning you intended, of course."

"Who knows." Pulling out a bottle from her drawer she drank deeply. The flask he had pulled out of nowhere had its uses but it wasn't very satisfying. She realised she was studied. "What?"

"I can sense a lot of anger in you. A lot of fear. I believe you might be a dangerous woman Jessica Jones."

"Ha! I once killed a man with my bare hands! Sick bastard that he was..."

"Sounds like quite the story."

"Yeah? Well, you don't get it for free."

"What about a story for a story?"

She thought about it. "Two stories from you for one from me. You are a whole lot older than I am."

"We have a deal. Since you have already started, who was the man you killed?"

He didn't say a word one she drank deeply from the bottle again. Waiting patiently without judgement or expectations. 

"It started the day he kidnapped me. Or rather, the day he took control of me", she began. "It doesn't get prettier from there but..."


	4. Chapter 4

They were standing near what looked like an abandoned building. Rundown, defaced and filthy. A metal door ruined the image. It was too new, too sturdy, to be as old as the rest. The only windows were far off the ground. Loki had no idea what they were doing there. All he had been told was that they were going to fight someone. Or something. He wasn't sure.

"Do you really intend to fight in that?" Danny asked, eyeing his attire. The Trickster smiled. He wore a simple long-sleeved sweater and scoffed up skinny jeans. Instead of his usual boots he wore shoes made of fabric and rubber. His hair was gathered in a ponytail.

"I have been trained to fight in heavy armour. This won't cause me any issue. I believe your outfit might draw some eyes though", he nodded to Murdoch who was decked-out in a red, form-fitting thing. Two cute little horns on his forehead. The mask didn't have a slits for the eyes. Wise, for a man who didn't need it. He got a tight smile in return. 

"They call me the Devil of Hell's Kitchen", he said.

"Really? Your cooking is that bad then? Or maybe it is devilishly good?" It still surprised him that all four of them snorted. Like they appreciated his comment rather than being angry with him.

"It is a neighbourhood here in New York", Cage explained. "But your description describe the food there pretty well."

"Which one, the good part or the bad part?"

"Both. Okay, listen. We are about to bust this place."

"I gathered as much."

"This is most likely a factory for making drugs that the Hand then sells on the streets. Meaning that while there will likely be armed guards most will just be more victims."

"In other words, don't kill the puny mortals." Loki smirked as Cage scowled. "I won't."

"Maybe don't go around calling people puny mortals if you want them to like you", Jessica suggested. "But hey, maybe you don't care. In which case, good for you."

"Enough chitchat", Danny said. "On three Luke and I will take down that door. Then, we bust inside."

Loki valiantly didn't tell them he had a faster way of doing things.

* * *

He had been prepared for bullets flying the moment the door went down. Meaning he had moved forward to act as a human shield. Instead the bullets froze mid-air and then dropped. Luke became aware that the alien had a hand outstretched. Only now lowering it.

Loki was a bit of a wildcard. That was true. None of them knew what he was capable of and what kind of limits he had. What they did know was that he had been able to heal their injuries before. And he was the only one who could potentially save Luke's life.

Oh, and he had a great sense of humour. 

There was no time to ponder. Coming at them were indeed armed guards. Both guns and knives. At the long benches people cowered in fear. Doing their best to keep out of everyone's way. Too busy fighting and keeping the others as safe as possible he didn't even realise they were one down until Matt suddenly exclaimed:

"Where is Loki?" And a quick look around showed that the alien was nowhere to be seen. That was when another door burst open and a group of men were _fleeing_. Not joining the fight. Fleeing. Running for their lives. Right into the waiting group. It was an easy thing to take knock them down. Out from the room sauntered Loki. Hands in his pockets and a smug smile on his face.

"That was fun", he said. "I didn't even touch them so there is that."

"How did you get inside?" Danny asked. "We never saw anyone open the door until they came out."

"I happen to have this little thing called teleportation. It is very useful."

"Teleportation..."

"Moving instantly from one place to another", Murdock said. "You didn't tell us."

"You didn't ask", Loki shrugged. "I'm a thousand year old god. There are many things I can do. What happens now?"

"He kind of got a point", Jessica said and turned to him. "From now on I'm just going to assume to you can do shit and act surprised when you can't." She got a grin in response. The workers was shouting and babbling at them in a language none of them understood. Except one, apparently. 

"They are asking who we are", the alien, god, whatever, said.

"How do you know?" Matt asked. "I'm not doubting you. Just curious."

"And taking stock of my abilities. Clever. Whenever an Asgardian child is born they place the All-Speak spell on them. It allows the recipient of the spell to understand any language they see or hear. In turn it makes the one listening hear their own tongue spoken to them. If more people are involved in a conversation it will instead go for the tongue the group have in common. If possible at least."

"So you are _not_ speaking English right now", Luke concluded.

"I could but All-Speak is ingrained in me. It takes more effort to actually change the language I speak."

"Guess that explains some of the words you use. Because that can be weird", Jessica tossed her head. "What will we do with them? Just let them go or...?"

They looked at the huddled group. That was a very good question. One they didn't have a good answer to.

* * *

In the end they turned to people over to the authorities. With the help of the never-ending resourceful Loki. He literally changed the way he looked and sounded. After studying one of their phones he conjured something that worked the same way and with their instructions called the police. Even to Matt's senses the person their new friend turned into was different. All of them remained nearby. Just in case.

"Officer, over here!" Loki said with a thick southern accent. "There are people inside. Some look mighty dangerous. There are guns and knives and everything."

"Take it easy, sir. We will take it from here", an unfamiliar, female voice said. At least, the voice was unfamiliar to Matt.

"That's Misty Knight", Luke remarked. "She is one of the good ones."

"In terms of solving crimes or in terms of not being dirty?" Jessica muttered.

"Both."

"What's your name, sir?" Knight asked the disguised Loki.

"Johnny Malvin, ma'am. I moved here from Kentucky just a couple weeks ago. Went on a walk and then this."

"Did you see anything else? Some people running or anyone entering."

"There were these masked people that came running out of the building. That's all I saw, ma'am. I ain't getting caught up in any shit!"

"Alright, thank you mr. Malvin. We will call you if you have anymore questions", the police woman said and ushered him away. He didn't change back until he was hidden from her sights and back with them.

"Yeah, thank you mr. Malvin", Jones said. "Tell me how you failed your invasion again?" Her tone was light and friendly. Indicating that she wasn't trying to be mean or cruel. Meaning that she had talked with him. Loki grinned back at her.

"Oh, you know. It takes a special kind of talent."

"Maybe we should get away from here before the police finds us", Danny suggested.

"An excellent idea. If you place your hands on my back or shoulders, I could even hitch you a ride." The god still grinned. "Ever wanted to experience teleportation?"


	5. Chapter 5

They had gathered in Claire's apartment a few days after the raid. She studied them. Recalling how she talked with her mother about ending up around special people. Back then she couldn't have imagined this kind of group. Especially an alien god. Who had admitted that he had been a prince, maybe still was. Loki leaned against a wall. Now that he was back to full power, you could sense it. Despite being thin you could see muscle moving whenever he shifted. He could probably do with some more food in him but what made him thin was the fact that he had very little body fat.

"We need to find out what the Hand is after", Danny said. "I know they are up to something. Busting drug factories is probably just irritating them. Not stopping them."

"It makes a different for normal people", Luke commented. "Fewer people get caught in their schemes."

"Won't they just relocate?" Jessica asked. "I mean, do we even know where all the drugs come from?"

"Some come from China, we know that already", Claire said. "There are probably other places as well. They just smuggle it inside."

"A few hundred years ago", Loki said suddenly, "my brother and I were tasked with handling an incursion on Vanaheim. Another realm among the Nine. These people would swoop down and kidnap young children only to return them a while later. At which point the children had been horribly hurt in all sorts of ways. As a long lived race the Vanir, like the Aesir, had few children. Even one child kidnapped and used like this was a tragedy and a loss."

"Okay... what has that got to do with anything?" Luke asked and crossed his arms impatiently. This didn't faze the alien at all.

"For months Thor and I would try and strike at these raiders. Taking them down. But for each group we stopped another popped up. We assumed they were just raiders. Marauders. It happened sometimes. That was until I decided to look into the group, trying to find out their goal. If there was such a thing."

"I take it there was", Matt said softly. "There was another reason behind them taking the kids."

"Indeed. The reason they kidnapped, used and then returned the children was to gain funds. Money. With the money they were buying weapons, intending to invade the planet Chronus. They took Vanir children because they were sturdier, stronger than normal mortal children and Vanaheim lacks the defences of Asgard. Once I knew this I did two things. One was to contact Chronus and warned them about the imminent attack. The other was to disrupt their supplies of weapons. Grinding all of their operations to a halt. It was at this point Thor and Chronus military could move in on them successfully." The god paused for a moment. "Not another child was stolen from Vanaheim."

"That's incredible", Danny said in awe. "They had to be so grateful." Loki's smile was really sad and heartbroken.

"Oh, they were. They thanked Thor profusely for his help and rewarded him handsomely. He returned to Asgard in triumph."

"What about you?" The grim smile held no happiness. 

"I returned to Asgard in shame and with derision. Because my methods had been deemed dishonourable and underhanded. Odin, the man I thought to be my father, even punished me for bringing shame to his name."

"That's ridiculous", Jessica scoffed and Claire hummed in agreement. What kind of people were those aliens? Danny was already ranting angrily about how unfair it had been while Luke and Matt nodded to his words.

"I didn't tell you this story to garner sympathy..." Loki frowned. "This was hardly an isolated incident."

"What the fuck?" Jones gave him an incredulous look. "I thought I knew about shitty parents but that's just sick."

"You did the right thing", Luke said stubbornly. "You have to know where to strike to make a differe..nce..."

"Ah", Matt smiled in amusement. "That was the point you were making. We need to find out what the Hand is after. Their goal. That's when we can strike against them in a meaningful way."

"Quite", the alien prince said. "Taking down drug rings will help in the short run but it won't stop them in the long run. Drugs is how they get funding. The real question is what they are trying to gain."

"What do you suggest?" Danny asked. It was obvious he was quite taken with the guy. Possibly because he had been the first to believe him without any hesitation. Making him eager to prove himself.

"You said there were five leaders, yes? Meaning we need to take them out one by one. Weakening their chain of command. Do you know any names?"

"One", Matt said. "Madam Gao."

"There is one more, Bakuto. Colleen should know more about him. Maybe she can help us find him." Danny said.

"So that's it? We will focus on finding the leaders and then what?" Jessica demanded. "You said they are immortal."

"True immortality is rare", Loki said softly. "I only know of one and he has mentioned a brother, making them two. Neither of whom are found on Earth. If I can close enough to them, I might be able to drain the power that makes them seem immortal. Or at least figure out how they have achieved it."

"You are really a quite resourceful guy, aren't you", Luke said. "Glad to have you on our side."

"A rare sentiment... but I take it."

* * *

Back in her apartment she downed almost a whole bottle of whiskey. It was cheap and didn't taste very good. But all she wanted was some oblivion. Unfortunately her temporary housemate wasn't on board with that.

"Can you, like, not heal me?" Jessica complained.

"It is that or allowing you to poisoning yourself. Something that is ill advised", there were something similar to concern in those green eyes. She had told Loki more of her past than she told most people. In return he had told stories of her own past. If one were to compare them his life had been much shittier. Yet, he didn't seem to make such a comparison. Simply acknowledging neither of their lives had been very pleasant. The more she heard of his though, the more surprised she were about how sane he still was.

"I want to forget. Just for a little while", she complained. 

"About what?"

"Everything. Every damn thing."

"And drinking is the only option?"

"For me it is. I mean sex could probably work but there is almost no one who is strong or durable enough to do it with me."

"Are you talking about a relationship or just some bedsport?"

"Bedsport? Is that what you call it? We call it casual sex. Yeah. I'm not looking for something lasting. Not anymore."

"I see. If it is just bedsport you are looking for maybe I can be of help?"

"How, exactly?"

"Well, for one thing I'm both stronger and more durable than you are. Asgard believes that you don't need to be more than friends to enjoy some company in bed."

Finally she got what he was suggesting. Seriously, he went about it in such way that she had barely understood what he meant. Though she would give him credit for giving her plenty of exits through the vagueness of his words.

Simply put. He was asking her if she wanted to fuck him. No strings attached. No expectations of anything more or anything less. Just sex.

She thought about it. What ultimately made her decision was the idea of what sex with a literal god might be like. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was with sadness I learnt that Chadwick Boseman has passed away. He had suffered from colon cancer for the last four years and was 43 when he died. 
> 
> Rest in peace T'Challa. You are with your ancestors now.


	6. Chapter 6

They felt another tremor as they were walking down the street. Heading to meet the informant Danny's girlfriend had told them about. Everything shook for a long moment before growing still. There had been more and more earthquakes recently. Jessica watched as Loki stopped. He was frowning and once the tremor stopped he knelt. Placing one hand on the dirty sidewalk. The others stopped once they realised the god was no longer walking with them. Waiting patiently. Kind of. 

"So", Murdoch said with a small smile to her. "What is going on between you and him? I can sense something has changed."

"What, you can sense when some has fucked now?" she said in a drawl. Luke stared at her in disbelief. 

"Are you saying that you _slept_ with him?" he demanded.

"Uh, duh? He is a freaking god, who wouldn't want to sleep with him. You can ask him to do you too, I doubt he would say no."

"Ask who what?" Danny said in visible confusion, only catching the end of their conversation. 

"Nothing important", Luke conceded. He then nodded to the subject of their little talk. "Let's go see what he is up to."

"Are you sure it is nothing important? You sound kind of strained."

"I'm fine! Now let's go!" Jessica shook her head as the two bickered.

"So what was it like?" Matt asked pleasantly. "Having sex with a god, I mean."

"He is literally a thousand year old god", she said thinking back on the night before. "Honestly? It was some of the best sex I have ever had. If not _the_ best. The guy knows what he is doing and doesn't have human preconceptions about stuff."

"Are you dating him or...?"

"Heck no! It's just sex. Great sex but that's all it is."

"If you say so."

"I know so."

"Hey, guys?" Danny called. "You need to hear this!"

* * *

After the first few times he had felt the earthquakes he had simply believed they were normal for the area. Then he heard a mortal information outlet - podcast? - say that they were in fact _not_ normal. When the tremors came again he therefore tried to find out the cause. Kneeling down Loki sent his seidr through the ground. At the first layers he felt nothing. Then he caught the epicentre of the tremors. Following them he was drawn deep into the ground. Under New York City. 

A shape... a huge shape.

Snapping his eyes open he suddenly had a very good idea what the Hand was after. And why. This explained a lot. To his surprise Danny and Cage was watching him curiously. Standing the god grimaced at his dirty hand. Using a smidgen of magic he cleaned it. Still the men were waiting. Shifting a bit but not rushing him. He looked them in the eyes. 

"I know what the Hand want", he said. Immediately they called to Murdoch and Jessica. Luke glanced between the god and the women. Ah, she had told them then. Not a big deal.

"What is it?" Matt said.

"I know what the Hand is after and I might just know why", Loki told them. "Deep underneath this city there is a skeleton after a dragon. A huge beast."

"A dragon? Really?" Cage crossed his arms. Voice full of disbelief. The god glared at him.

"You have seen me use literal magic and you question the existence of dragons?" he demanded. Making the black man back down. "Yes, there are remains of a dragon deep into the earth. So big it would cause this whole city to collapse were you to remove it."

"Why would the Hand want a dead dragon?" Danny asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"There are a certain ritual that can be performed using ground dragon bone as an ingredient. It can bring someone back from the dead. A type of necromancy. It can also be used in a similar ritual that gives someone an extra life, as to speak. They can return from the dead once. Then they would need to renew the ritual. Between the death and the new ritual, they are completely mortal."

"You think that's the secret behind their immortality?" the blond asked excitedly. "You think that means we can kill them?"

"There is a possibility, yes. I think they are seeking this dragon because they are running out. Making them vulnerable."

"So why hasn't the City collapsed already?" Jessica asked. "If all they need to do is dig it out."

"It would be more akin to mining", Loki explained. "There is a door or something like it. A seal. Someone, at some point, saw this coming and took precautions. And a locked door always has a key."

"Meaning we need to find out what this key is", Cage said. "And where the door is."

"Midland Circle", Jessica and Murdoch chorused. She glanced at him and he shrugged.

"One problem solved then", the Trickster mused. "Let's go find this informant and make more plans after that. We need to know more before we can make our move."

It still was kind of astonishing that these people were actually listening to him. Following his lead. There was little to no reason for them to trust him. No one had done so before, that was for sure. Yet here they were. Accepting him and letting him plan their course of action. He thought about what Jessica had told him between rounds the night before.

They recognised that he had far more experience than any of them when it came to this kind of thing. Acknowledged that they had been floundering. He obviously knew how to plan ahead and what the best moves were. That didn't mean they wouldn't question him or ask for his reasons. But they were not going to assume he was wrong or stupid. Because they knew he was neither.

He liked these people, he decided. They were his friends. There were a kinship between them. A sense of being similar. His people. They were his people. He was going to trust them and protect them. And trust that they would do the same for him. Pity they probably didn't realise the significance of this.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are we sure we can find him here?" Luke asked. It was far too quiet for his taste. So far they had been let inside without much of an issue. That worried him. Looking suspiciously like a trap.

"That's what the informant said", Matt reassured. "He wasn't lying."

"At least he didn't think he did", Loki muttered softly, barely loud enough to be heard. "This is too easy." Glad to hear _someone_ echoing his thoughts. They crept through another corridor only to end up in a large empty room. Empty except for one person, or so it seemed.

"Careful", Murdoch said. "I can sense at least ten other people hiding nearby." All five of them entered battle stances. The man stood easily, his hands clasped in front of him. Calm and unbothered.

"Mr. Rand", he said. "Good meeting you again."

"Bakuto", Danny growled. "This time you are going down! For good."

"Do you really believe it will be that easy? Wouldn't be easier if you came with me? For a talk?"

"Not a chance!"

"Pity. We have to do this the other way then." No sooner had the man spoken than several people dropped from the ceiling followed by several more bursting in through two different doors. Luke swore. They were horribly outnumbered. And for some reason, they all came after Danny. Using his unbreakable skin the black man blocked swords and knives. To the side both Matt and Jessica was landing punches. Even so, more and more people were pouring in.

That's when Loki moved. He had held them off easily enough. Now he went on offensive. Conjuring some kind of energy blade he danced. Wherever a blade passed through the limb lost its movement. Becoming deadweight. And the god danced. Using the force and momentum of others he moved through their foes. Felling them as he went. Now even the man called Bakuto was starting to look alarmed. Backing away from the incoming alien. 

Only to be pinned to the wall by precisely thrown knives. A second later he had been knocked out. The rest of his men were fleeing.

"You left him alive", Danny said in surprise. 

"He was after you for some reason. I'm going to find out why", Loki said in a dangerous tone. "But not here."

"...I know a place", Murdoch admitted. Luke was tasked with hoisting the unconscious man across his shoulder. He didn't like where this were heading at all.

* * *

They were underground. In a large space with some debris strewn about. Sitting on a chair in the middle of the room were one of the Hand's Fingers. By now Bakuto was awake, tied up with more than just rope. Behind him the mortals were having a conversation about how they were going to extract information from the man. Loki was only half paying attention. Keeping his eye on their enemy. The quietest of sounds alerted him.

"Someone is coming", he said sharply. At once his friends were on high alert. Then an old man walked out. Missing one hand and holding a think stick of bamboo in the other. It was obvious he was blind.

"Stick", Matt sighed.

"Not this old man again", Jessica grumbled.

"You know him then", the Trickster concluded. 

"He trained me", Murdoch said in unhappy voice. "He has been fighting against the Hand for a long time. Part of the Chaste or something."

"I see", just like Loki knew about Ku'n Lun, he knew about their little army. And he didn't like them.

"I'm surprised", the old man said. "You actually managed to get the bastard. Bakuto, right? How do you plan to interrogate him?"

"We were just discussing that", Luke said. "I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

"There is only one way to get him to talk."

"You are talking about torture", Matt said and the old man had the gall to shrug. Loki knew immediately that his blind friend in many ways had been groomed. Not in a sexual manner but as a fighter. A sacrifice. Well, he was not going to become a torturer on the Trickster's watch. 

"None of that will be necessary", he said and walked closer to their prisoner. "In fact, he won't have to say a single word."

It was obvious he was making Bakuto nervous. For good reason. In all their plans he was probably an unknown. Keeping his expression blank he slammed the heel of his hand on the man's forehead. Delving into the sea of memories. A mortal brain might have melted from the overload of information but he had lived for a thousand years himself. This was nothing. Besides. What he needed was much more recent.

Backing away he rolled his head. He had what he needed.

"Well?" Jessica asked. Who, true to her word, assumed he could just about anything unless told otherwise. 

"I know why they are after Danny. The dragon skeleton is sealed. And it can only be opened by the thing that sealed it."

"The immortal Iron Fist", the blond said.

"That makes it simple", the old man, Stick said. "We keep the Iron Fist away from the Hand and they won't be able to do anything."

"If you think I'm going to sit back and just watch then..." Danny hissed angrily. 

"Danny, calm down", Luke said. "It makes sense."

"You need me out there, this is my fight. Don't you dare try to stop me!"

"Danny..." Matt tried.

"Enough!" They all froze. None of them had heard Loki roar before "You are playing directly into their plans if you do this. More importantly, you play into _his_ plans." He pointed at the geezer.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked. 

"By taking out a shieldbrother, not only are we weakening our own line by splitting up. We place Danny in direct danger", the god glared at the old man. "You are planning on killing him. That has always been the way of the Chaste. Winning your war to any price. Even stepping even lower than your enemy."

"It is the best course of action", Stick said. "If there is no Iron Fist, they can't undo the seal." With that he threw his sword right at Danny but Loki was faster and caught it by the hilt. Turning the arc and making it hit a wall instead. The other three was on high alert.

"Wow! That was too close", Luke exclaimed. "You were really going to kill him!"

"That was not the move of a human", the old man said. "Who are you?"

"Loki of Asgard, the god of mischief." Behind him in his chair, Bakuto made a choked sound. It made sense, his name had been on the news not that long ago.

"Why is the destroyer of New York now trying to protect it?" Stick demanded.

"That is nothing you deserve to know after the stunt you pulled", Loki said, focusing on their prisoner. A plan was forming in his head. He had always been good at making people play themselves. Why not now? His grin was positively feral.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why did we let Bakuto escape again?" Danny asked and eyed their alien friend. Loki could be a tad unpredictable but he _had_ saved the blond's life. And made certain he wouldn't be shelved. That mattered a lot in his opinion. Currently they were observing an upscale building from afar.

"Because the first thing he would do is seeking out his cohorts", the god said. "Now we know where they are." It had been quite amazing watching the man hover over a map and then pinpoint a location. They had arrived in time to see Bakuto head inside. With enough distance that he didn't have reason to think he was being watched. It was obvious he thought he was being followed. Since then, no one had gone in or left.

"You really think they are all there?" Jessica asked. "This isn't Midland Circle."

"Only a fool have only one base of operation. Those five may work together but I doubt they truly trust one another. Meaning they need neutral ground."

"We can't go after them", Matt said nervously. "They will kill us. Even you have a limit!"

"I do but it takes a lot to reach it. But I agree, this isn't the building we to take down. They might meet here, but it isn't their focus."

"Meaning Midland Circle", Luke said. "They will be on high alert."

"Which is why we will wait three days. When you have been on high alert too long, it tires you."

"So that's it? We just wait three days?" Danny asked. "Even though we had Bakuto within our grasp?" He got a smile in return.

"We will do what our enemies won't", Loki said. "We will rest. Regain our energy and make a strategy. Tired people make mistakes. Let's not be one of them."

Looking around the blond had to admit the god had a point. They looked ragged. Once he thought about it he felt his stomach cry for food. Dark circles under their eyes. Slumped shoulders. All of them had come to the same conclusion. They needed to rest before they did anything else.

* * *

Mind buzzing Bakuto could barely keep still as the elevator took him higher up. The news he carried was changing everything. All their plans had become more or less unnecessary. They were all there when he rushed in. Madam Gao, Murakami, Sowande and, of course, Alexandra. As one they turned to look at him. He knew he looked beaten up. Clothes torn and bruises on his face.

"I am surprised to see you alive", Alexandra said pleasantly. "Although it looks like it was a close call."

"It was a surprise, I assure you", Bakuto said.

"Who did this to you?" Gao asked, coming closer. "They had to be something unusual."

"Oh, they were. Or, one of them is. The rest? A half-trained Iron Fist and the Devil of Hell's Kitchen plus two more nobodies."

"Not foes to underestimate", Sowande said. "Yet you sound like they were nothing."

"There was another person", Murakami said. "A fifth. The Chaste?"

"We killed all but the very last of them", Gao protested. "The one left wouldn't be enough to do this."

"Madam Gao is right", Bakuto said. "What I have come across changes everything. They were indeed in company of another person. They were in the presence of a god!"

Now the four of them stared at him. He knew what his words sounded like but this were not ordinary humans. They knew he wouldn't say this if it wasn't true.

"How can you be sure?" Alexandra demanded.

"He told me himself. Best of all? No one will complain if we take him out."

"Who is this 'god'", Murakami asked. "Why are you so certain?"

"He named himself Loki", Bakuto said smugly. 

"The would be invader", Alexandra mused. "Though I doubt a bunch of humans could really have stopped if he had been serious. But you were right. This changes everything. Do we have all the tools needed for the ritual?"

"Yes", Sowande said. "It is a simple thing in theory. But are we really going to abandoned our original strategy in favour of this? After all our hard work?"

"We are not abandoning it", the woman said. "We are merely... changing it. To accommodate this development."

"If the ritual works", Gao said, "we won't be in need of our original goal for a long time to come. We would be unstoppable."

"Yes", Bakuto said. A not so small part of him also wanted revenge on the so-called god. This way, he would get that and much, much more.

* * *

Misty Knight, detective in the New York Police Department, was looking over the reports. She had never been able to reach the man who had called in the drug factory. The phone number didn't work. More than that, the name he had given didn't belong to anyone in New York that fitted his description. Something very weird was going on.

Then there were the information from her informant. Five people were taking an interest in the Midland Circle. Two of whom she knew to some degree. Jessica Jones, PI, and Luke Cage. They were working with three other people. She looked at the photo from a traffic camera. One of the three was suspiciously similar to Danny Rand, the billionaire. Why would he be involved in a something like this? That didn't make any sense. But it was the tall, pale, man that really drew her eyes. From a file on her desk she pulled out a photograph from the incident a few months earlier. Among the chaos and destruction of literal aliens raining down from the sky were the picture of one man. The ringleader.

Misty put the photos side by side. It was vague but the similarities were uncanny. She wanted to doubt that they were the same man but her gut told her that she was looking at the same person. Which begged the question. Why would Luke Cage, Jessica Jones and Danny Rand work with a known war criminal? None of them were squeaky clean. Far from it. Not when the last man were wearing a mask that looked like a certain devil from a certain part of New York. But she doubted they would work with someone like the alien ringleader without good reason.

So what were they up to? The answer, she concluded, were to be found in Midland Circle. And she was going to get it. No matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone is causing me some issues. Again. Whole day yesterday and still doing so today. I really wish I had the money to get a new one 😥 it is frustrating and annoying.

Three days later they were gathered outside Midland Circle. Like he had predicted, the guards were looking haggard. Tired. It would be an easy thing to sneak inside. In comparison to the enemy the group looked much fresher. Loki made the educated guess that everyone except probably Matt had gotten laid some time during the last few days. He himself certainly had. It was rather refreshing to sleep with a woman who wasn't hesitant in saying what she want. While not expecting or even wanting an actual relationship. As Jessica said. It was sex. Pure and simple.

There were two more joining them this time. Claire had insisted and he had given her one of her daggers. The other one was a young woman, Danny's lover presumably. Her name was Colleen. She carried a curved sword like she knew how to use it. Good. She could carry her own weight.

"Let's go", the blond said.

"Which way?" Jessica said. That woman was a true born pessimist but it was useful.

"The garage", Matt suggested. "We are less likely to run into anyone that way."

"Alright, this way", the PI lead them to the back of the building. Having used the three days to study the building's plans. When she had not demanded sex from Loki who happily obliged. He wasn't made of ice, regardless of his heritage. There were a few men stationed at the back door but it took Danny and Luke just a couple of minutes to knock them out. In the meanwhile the god used his magic to open the door. Being a larger group made it impossible to truly sneak but they still moved with stealth. They had not even discussed it. That was just the consensus. Full frontal assault wasn't going to work in their favour. Things were going smoothly when a voice said:

"Not another step", behind them the female detective step out. Trailing a gun at them. She was calm and looked kind of astonished. "I would very much like to know what is going on here. Luke, Claire? I did not expect this from you. Jones, I should have known. But Danny Rand? Why would a billionaire get involved in something like this? More importantly, why are you working with a known war criminal?"

"A what now?" Colleen turned to her lover. "Danny, who is she talking about?"

"That would be me, miss", Loki said calmly before facing the detective. "I have no quarrel with your world. I never did. My actions were... not my own. I could go into excruciating detail about my motivation but this is not the time."

"And why is that?" the detective demanded. 

"Because this building belong to a crime syndicate that is trying to destroy New York." That threw her for a loop, he could see it. "Remember the drug factory? That was the same organisation."

"Wait. That was _you_? The one who called it in?"

"It was."

"Misty", Luke said. "I know how it sounds and what it looks like. But the things going here? They are shady as fuck. Dangerous."

"Then you call the cops! Not go vigilante!"

"They wouldn't be able to do anything", Danny said. "The Hand is ancient. The things they can do... it is beyond normal humans."

"You _are_ humans, mr. Rand", still detective Knight lowered her gun. "But I guess you are in company of an alien. So I will not stop you. Yet. Then you and I are going to have a looong conversation." The last was directed at Loki who grinned. He really liked these humans. They were chaotic and battered. Without any illusions of their own importance or grandeur. 

"That would be my pleasure, detective", he said. "Shall we?"

"You can call me Misty." She gave him an amused look. "I'm starting to like you and believe me, that is not something I do easily."

"They do call me naturally charming", the Trickster said. "One of my monikers are Silvertongue. It has... two meanings."

"He is not kidding", Jessica said to herself but loud enough to be heard. "That was an experience." Before they could argue anymore a door opened and several goons spilled out. Swinging swords.

For several long minutes everything was chaos and not the pleasant kind. Blades and bodies were mixed in the cramped space. Loki could defend himself easily and helped the others where he could. Even if they could handle themselves. Mostly he protected Claire to whom he owed a great debt for her kindness. Then a sharp cry of pain cut through the room.

Detective Knight slumped against the wall, clutching at her arm. Or rather, where her arm had been. Teleporting to her side the god sent his magic into her. Re-attaching a limb went beyond his abilities but he could stop the bleeding. It was unlikely she could get the arm back so he made skin to cover the cut. Raw and only temporary it still did its job of keeping her alive, awake and alert. She stared at him and at her arm.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Saved your life. For now. We should hurry. This is just a distraction."

"If it is just a distraction they are doing a good job of it", the black woman gritted her teeth as he helped her up. "I'm guessing I will still need an ambulance later."

"My healing abilities are lacking, I admit", Loki said. "And I'm still protecting my reserves of magic."

They joined the others who had managed to take care of the goons with some scrapes at worst. The detective was the worst injured. She insisted she would go with them. Saying that without her, they were likely to face charges.

The room they entered was empty but the god of mischief could feel the presence of five other people. The Fingers. Being in the best condition he stepped out ahead of the others.

He realised the trap too late.

A circle started glowing underneath his feet and he found himself unable to move. A quick look at the runes, or rather the symbols, told him this was a draining circle. One that was already clawing at his magic. He screamed. Five people stepped forward, hands raised. He recognised Bakuto. In his peripheral vision he noticed that his friends had been frozen as well. His magic started to billow, leaving his body. Immediately he knew what they were intending. 

He had miscalculated. They had made _him_ their new target. Going after his magic was likely a coincidence. These were men and women wanting to become immortal. That's what they believed they were going to get.

He screamed again, louder this time. It was excruciatingly painful to have him seidr torn from him in this manner. Through his pain he saw the green cloud splitting. Directed at each of the Hand's five leaders. Gritting his teeth he grabbed the very last of his magic. He couldn't pull it back inside. With time he would be restored but that would be too late. But he had another solution. In the last minute he redirected his magic and instead of being absorbed by the Fingers, he aimed it at his friends.

He saw the tendrils hit them. Felt the last of his magic drain away. Alongside his earliest glamour. Making his pale skin turn blue. As his consciousness faded he could still smirk. The glow around his friends and allies meant he had succeeded. He could address his hated true skin later. Once it was over.

With that, he passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Her arm still ached as she followed the group. She could take that. It was the emptiness that was getting to her. This was it for her as a police officer unless something had changed drastically. Taking charge was the so-called god. Striding into the room. He had reached about the middle when a blue glow appeared at his feet. Shaped like a circle. At the same time she felt her limbs freeze.

She couldn't move! Nor could anyone else.

Five figures appeared from the shadows. Their hand lifted. In response green light seemed to seep from Loki's still form. Then he screamed. It was a horribly painful sound. Like he was having his limbs torn from his body. More and more green light poured from him. Combining with his screams of pain. He was panting hard as the green light split into five. 

A moment of complete silence. Then balls of green lights shot from the circle. Not at the five shadowy figures. But at Misty and the others. They balls of light collided with the group. Each and one of them. Enveloping their bodies. To her right Danny Rand's right hand began to glow brightly. Jones and Colleens eyes started glowing and every cut on their bodies, every bruise, every sign of struggle. Claire gathered light in her own hands while the Devil of Hell's Kitchen shifted almost imperceptible. Luke seemed to grow bigger.

Misty staggered as she felt power fill her own body. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. Terrifying and intoxicating at the same time. She didn't regrow her arm but even the small ache faded away. Strange knowledge whispered in her ears. Telling her what to do. Taking a deep breath she called on this ancient power. Something told her that the small voice were Loki's. She couldn't explain why but she felt she could trust it.

* * *

He had never been able to move like this. After the sudden inability to move and the pained screaming his mind had suddenly gone completely blank. Not taking in anything. No sound, no smell. Nothing. It was like he was in a vacuum. 

It stretched and then it broke. His senses were flooded. Even though his eyes remained unseeing, he saw. Not using heat or anything like it. Simply by taking it in. He could see without vision. A voice whispered in his ear _"Move"_ and he instinctively did as it said. Narrowly avoiding a blade. Power surged through his body. Lending him strenght. And he moved.

More goons rushed into the room. They had likely been holding back before. In this large room the goons' advantage was obvious. Yet, they were winning. Matt danced. Fighting like he had never fought before. Borrowing instincts that were not his own. Instincts born from centuries of fighting. Using cleverness rather than brute strenght. He was borrowing Loki's skills. And he wasn't the only one. 

The Hand had attempted something with the god but somehow he had managed to subvert them. Twisting their goal into their end. Further cementing that he couldn't have possibly fought in the invasion to win. Not that it mattered to Matt or the others anymore.

"Bakuto!" Colleen's voice rang, followed by a thud and a gurgling sound. "This is the last time you hurt anyone!"

Matt felt the shockwave from Danny's fist. Stronger than it should have been. Likely amplified by Loki's power. They were winning this, he realised. Even split among them the power of a god was enough to overwhelm the Hand and its leaders. He had no doubt that the others also had that little whisper guiding them. Helping them to use this power without being overwhelmed. 

It would surprise him if he were the only one who didn't also take some revenge on the Hand. For deaths. For pain. For their cruelty. But also for their friend.

* * *

Claire shuddered at the bloodbath. Dead bodies everywhere. Including all five fingers of the Hand. The overwhelming power in her body was rapidly fading. It was the same for the rest. Luke was returning to his own size. No more excessive glowing. No more magic. The floor where Loki had been trapped no longer sported a circle. While the god was conscious he was obviously weak. Needing help not only to get to his feet but to remain there. Paler than normal, shaking and breathing hard.

"You did it", he rasped.

"That was all you, man", Luke said. "What happened?"

"I underestimated them", the god admitted. "They were trying to use an old form of magic meant to drain power from others. I think they believed it would make them immortal but that's not how it works. What they did drain was my seidr."

"But they didn't get it", Danny insisted. "We did."

Loki grinned despite his exhaustion. "I'm a master sorcerer. The most powerful one in the Nine Realms. There was no way I was just giving them my power. I manage to redirect the spell to seek out you instead of them."

"You couldn't take it back in?" Jessica asked and the black-haired man shook his head.

"I couldn't reverse the spell but I could alter it slightly. Worry not, with time and rest my seidr will return. I will just be more vulnerable than usual."

"What happens now?" Colleen asked. She was ashen, glancing at the body of her old master.

"I suggest the Defenders and I go see the price they were after and then find a way to bury it again. Unfortunately I can't replace the seal in my current state."

"The 'Defenders'?" Claire asked in amusement and got small smile.

"Why not?" he said. "Your team deserve a name."

" _Our_ team", Matt said decisively. "Definitely _our_ our team. This victory is yours, Loki. We won thanks to you."

It was kind of shocking to see tears in the green eyes. Eyes that had widened in surprise and gratitude. 

"Thank you", was all he said but it was more than enough.

* * *

In the end they all went down. Danny removed the seal and the bones of the dragon became visible. Those who had doubted the existence of such creature was rudely proven wrong. It was a bit funny seeing the blond looking smug at being right. Loki could get behind that sentiment. They also decided it was best to simply blow up the building. 

Detective Knight sent out an order for evacuation from nearby buildings while the god instructed his friends how to combine the small remnants of his powers they held. Together they managed to summon explosives from the police stations evidence room. Rigged the whole thing and then evacuated themselves. 

Loki thought it was poetic seeing the whole thing go down. Turning into smithereens. And they were not even suspects. The whole thing was explained with a gas explosion. Ambulances had been called to help care for any potentially wounded. Among them, Misty Knight. Like he had said. His healing was far from extensive and the spell had done its job. 

Still exhausted he stumbled over to her stretcher. Giving her a small smile. She actually returned it.

"Not having me arrested?" he asked jokingly. 

"After all this? Not a chance", she said. "If the Avengers ever comes to bother you, give me a call, alright?"

"I thought I was a war criminal."

"Maybe. But I don't think that's all there is to you. Or rather, I don't think that's really you at all. Remember, if you need help, call me."

"I will, I promise."

"And get yourself a dang good lawyer. I heard Matthew Murdoch is pretty good. I'm sure he would be willing to help you!"

Loki smiled as she was loaded into the ambulance. He was also pretty sure Matt would be willing to help him.


	11. Chapter 11

After he first regained his consciousness in Midland Circle he had been able to replace the failed glamour. It allowed him to walk away without any issue. Once they had gathered in Claire's apartment however, it failed again. Leaving him in his hated blue skin. To their credit his friends just shrugged it off.

"So you are blue", Jessica had said. "Big deal." Her sentiment was echoed by the others.

"You are an alien", Colleen had said, who barely knew him, and smiled. "Honestly, I was a bit disappointed when Danny told me you just looked like a very handsome human."

"I said a normal human, not very handsome", Danny had protested. "Not that he isn't, but that wasn't what I said!" Seeming to realise what he had said the blond had blushed furiously.

That was then. Loki still had not regained enough of his magic to pull on his glamour. It had been too risky for him to return to Jessica's place so he had camped out on Claire's floor. He was seated with Matt at the kitchen table. As he had guessed his friend had been more than willing to help him build a case. In front of them were a bunch of photographs from when he first arrived. It was a bit odd, seeing himself like that.

"I didn't even know she took any", the lawyer said, referring to Jessica. "But it helps us now. These supposedly documents your injuries after Asgard had you. Also, detective Knight sent these. Do you see anything of use?"

For all his skills, Matt couldn't see images. Taking them Loki realised they were from the helicarrier. Likely supplied by SHIELD then. It was a variety of shots. From full body to up close. It was the ones of his face that caught his attention.

"My eyes were blue", he said softly. "During the invasion, they were a dark blue."

"Is that significant?"

"Quite. My natural eye colour is green. Not that I'm sure it would matter when I'm a shapeshifter. Changing my eye colour is simple."

"You look sick in these", Claire said from over his shoulder. "Sweating, pale. Dark bags under your eyes. Take this one. Heat exhaustion." Loki picked it up. He had missed it at first."

"This is from when I arrived on Earth", he said. "They have cropped the picture and possibly changed the background. But I recognise it. You can almost see me holding the sceptre."

"I understand. Claire, could I ask you to be a medical consultant on this case? As a witness since you treated his injuries?"

"Sure, anyway I can help", the nurse said. "I actually came to say I'm headed out to work. Luke is out with Jessica and Danny. Doing some clean-up work. Or something." Once she had left Matt turned very grave all of a sudden.

"I know this will be very hard for you but I need you to tell me _everything_. Being absolutely truthful."

"I know they call me god of lies but I don't actually tell that many lies", Loki mused but turned grave as well. "Where do you want me to start?"

* * *

Presenting the case to the judge turned out to be easier than he had anticipated. He had been given a legal assistant whose job it was to describe pictures and similar. As for now, this would have to be enough. Hopefully they could see it was urgent.

"You do realise you are representing a war criminal, Murdoch?" said the judge.

"That's what my case is trying to disprove. Everything is in there. Photos, statements, records, witness reports, character witness. There is also a recording of my client's experiences leading up, during and after the invasion." He smiled a bit. "Everyone deserves a fair trial. No matter the crime."

"It is your reputation", the judge said, dismissing him. Leaving the courthouse Matt felt confident in his case. Considering the fact that it included information about a highly secret government organisation it was likely to reach the public until the very end. Something he definitely wanted. Everything he had turned in was copies of course. Keeping the originals for himself. Loki had been worried that his ability to shapeshift would undermine his case but the lawyer thought the opposite. Part of his defence was that the god had far more power than he had shown during the invasion. Such as his eyes. Why would he just change the colour of his eyes? Why not change his whole appearance? They knew he had the ability to remain unseen if he so choose.

Matt had not told his friend he was preparing a second case. One that would grant Loki amnesty and protection from Asgard.

* * *

She was prepared to throw in thr towel. Without her arm being a police officer would be impossible. Even a good prosthetic wouldn't help her. Sighing Misty tapped her desk. At least she had been able to help her new friends out. If Loki was exonerated she could see herself recruiting him for the police force. In a show of good faith the so-called Defenders had told her the whole thing. A large part of their success had been thanks to Loki. And that was saying something. 

"Detective Knight?" a junior officer said.

"Yes?"

"A package has arrived for you."

"Thank you." She accepted the package and painstakingly opened it. Inside was a sleek prosthetic arm. Sitting in a box from Rand Enterprise along a short letter from Danny Rand himself. It was an offer. Free of charge. There was also a date for a doctor's appointment. All she had to do was bring the arm and show up.

Looking at it she marvelled at the design. Maybe she didn't have to throw in the towel just yet.

* * *

All the Avengers minus Thor stood at the ruins of Midland Circle. It was rubble. All of it. Just in case Tony was scanning the building for survivors. The whole thing was just weird.

"What did they say happen again?" Clint asked incredulous. 

"Gas explosion", Natasha said in a flat tone.

"For real? I have seen plenty of explosions in my life. There is no way that gas could have caused this."

"That's the official police report", Bruce said. "Apparently an officer was present during the whole thing. Lost one arm in the process."

"It is weird", Steve agreed. "But we were not here so it is hard to say anything."

Tony scanned the rubble again. For an accident that supposedly didn't have any casualties he picked up odd traces. Something was going and he was going to find out what.


	12. Chapter 12

After seeing the aftermath of Midland Circle Tony took to patrolling from the sky. Reasoning he was covering more ground from above while seeing more. He mostly had Jarvis scan the ground below for anyone in the police database using facial recognition technology. Spangels was patrolling on foot while the spies was making inquires. Bruce was not out and about. Instead he was looking into the company that had owned the building. So far all of them had turned up empty.

" _Sir_ ", Jarvis said. " _I think there is something you want to see._ "

"Don't play coy, Jarv. Just show me what it is." A screen appeared on the HUD and his eyes widened while his jaw dropped. "Full power to the thrusters, Jarvis!" He dropped out of the sky at top speed, holding out one hand. Timing it perfectly. 

His fingers closed with precision around the pale throat. The momentum allowing to slam Loki into a nearby wall. Closing his fist around the throat even more he ignored the chocked sound. Mind reeling. Why was Thor's deranged brother back on Earth? Before he could react someone yelled.

"Hey! Get off him!" He was then body slammed hard enough to throw him a few metres. With the suit on. Steadying himself the engineer stared. Between himself and the god of mischief was a petite woman. Behind her a black man had knelt by Loki's side. Speaking to him softly. Seemingly asking something because the Trickster nodded. If that wasn't bizarre enough a second man was coming closer and this one Tony recognised. Why was his competition, Danny Rand, in this part of the city? In this type of company nonetheless. He and the black guy even helped Reindeer Games back on his feet.

Taking a step closer the woman blocked him. Glaring angrily at him. "Back off!" she snarled.

"Miss, I'm trying to protect you!"

"Oh yeah? Then don't go trying to strangle my friend! Back off!" The other two was also looking both angry and defensive. Rand was holding Loki up while his buddy _also_ was blocking Tony. None of them had the electric blue eyes so it couldn't be mind control.

"I don't know what he told you", he said. "But I assure you he is lying."

"Fuck off!"

"He hasn't lied to us about anything", the black guy said and Tony was just starting to realise how huge he was. "You can't just randomly attack people."

"Look! That's _Loki_ , alright? Ring a bell?"

"Mr. Stark", a fourth voice said suddenly. "Would you mind explaining why you deemed it necessary to attack my client with potentially deadly violence?" This one was a lanky man wearing dark sunglasses and carrying a... cane. For blind people.

"Your client?" the engineer asked.

"Yes. Mr. Loki is my client. We are on our way to the courthouse right now." the... lawyer(?) said. "I would very much like an explanation for your actions."

"For my...? That's Loki!"

"Yes, I know. You still attacked a pedestrian out of nowhere. Potentially killing my client."

"He is a thousand year old god!"

"We need to get going", Rand said. "Otherwise we will be late for the hearing."

"Hearing?"

"Yes?" The lawyer was still smiling. "For Loki. To determine if his case will go to trial or if he will be freed from charges."

Before Tony could say anything more Loki looked up. Exposing his throat. To the engineer's shock there was a bruise around his neck. In the shape of a hand. He then spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Just come with us, Stark. It is obvious you won't be satisfied otherwise."

"Are you sure?" the black guy said.

"It is better than the other options." Despite this being the literal god of lies his... something... nodded and began walking away. Towards the courthouse.

"Jarvis, have Happy meet me at the courthouse with a suit. One of my Armani I think."

* * *

Ditching the Iron Man suit still felt to exposed but there was no way he could enter the courthouse with it on. After that it didn't take much to strong arm his way into this hearing.

The judge read from a document in front of him. "Representing Loki Odinson-Laufeyson is Matthew Murdoch. Is this correct?"

"Yes, your honour", the blind guy said confidently. 

"Are your key witnesses here?"

"They are. My key witnesses are Claire Temple, Jessica Jones and Luke Cage. We also have detective Misty Knight. Your honour."

"Very well. The prosecution has allowed mr. Tony Stark to participate in this hearing. Do you have any objections to this?"

"As long as he only participate as an observer I don't have any objections. Neither do my client."

"Good. We will proceed with this pre-trial hearing. The accusations are heavy war crimes. Invasion, destruction of property and mass murder. What are your counters?"

"If you all would refer to page three in the prepared statement you will see my client detailing his experiences before starting his invasion. Clearly stating that his actions was brought on by heavy coercion and torture."

 _Wait, what?_ Tony had started to doze but that woke him right up. What did the guy just say? Coercion and torture?

"You will also find captures from footage from the surveillance of the time my client arrived at the beginning of the invasion. As you are aware this footage comes from a government secret service agency. Full disclosure of events is therefore censured. According a medical expert my client are showing clear signs of heat exhaustion that are consistent with heat torture. Pale, sweating, bruised eyes and dried lips are all symptoms of severe heat exposure over a long period of time."

There was no way he could see the pictures from where he sat but the engineer had seen the footage. What the pictures didn't convey was the heavy breathing and the heavy limbs. Up until now Tony had assumed it was just a side-effect from space travel a la Tesseract. Could it actually have been signs of torture?

No! Stop! No sympathizing with the bad guy. Bad Tony! But the lawyer guy, Murdoch just kept going.

"You can also see in the footage that my client appears to have blue eyes. If you do a comparison you can see that my client has normally green eyes. While he can admittedly shapeshift I will point out that it is very odd that he would choose such a minor detail to change rather than his whole experience."

Murdoch kept talking, going through his case. The state attorney then held up two photographs. Both were featuring Loki. In one he had been bandaged and in the other he was waiting for treatment. It was obvious he was in the same place. 

"Can you explain these?" the attorney asked, a sturdy woman in her forties. "Are these from the invasion?" Someone murmured something to the lawyer. Maybe explaining what she was holding up.

"Ah, yes. Those are depictions of Loki's injuries that he received as punishment on Asgard before they decided to return him here. There is a detailed list of injuries from Claire Temple, the nurse who treated him."

Tony felt something cold creep through him. The Loki in those photos looked like he had been beaten to an inch of his life. Looking way worse than after Hulk threw him around. Did they just say this had been Loki's _punishment_?"

"May I ask your client a few questions directly?" the attorney asked. She got the go ahead. "My first question is: Is this a common punishment on Asgard?"

"Yes", the god answered. Not elaborating. 

"Did Thor, who fought against you, know that this was your likely punishment?"

"Yes."

"Finally. What was the outcome of your trial on Asgard?"

"I didn't have one. The All-Father is judge, jury and executioner. You live and die by his word. He ordered me beaten to death. Then changed his mind and sent me back to Earth as a gesture of mercy. To what end I cannot say."

Several people in the room looked sick to their stomach. Tony felt the cold spreading. He had allowed this to happen. It didn't matter what your crime were. You deserved a trial.

The petite woman from earlier was looking at him in satisfied defiance. 

"What about your throat?" the judge asked.

"Courtesy of a certain individual known as Iron Man", Loki glanced at him and smirked slightly. "I fear he took poorly to discovering my presence on Earth."

Suddenly Tony was being scrutinized by everyone. Which had probably been the Trickster's goal.

Bastard. 


	13. Chapter 13

Loki's little reveal got Tony ousted from the rest of the hearing. Thankfully he was allowed to remain in the courthouse. So, he decided to wait until they were finished. Which took about twenty minutes. First to leave were the state attorney and the judge followed by other similar people he could name. Then came the god of mischief with his strange little court. He was leaning heavily in Rand while the pale chick and the huge black guy formed a barrier between them.

"You really are a bastard, aren't you", Tony snarked. "Why have me thrown out when you had already allowed me to sit in on the hearing? Such a dick move, Reindeer Games."

"You had heard everything I wanted you to hear", Loki said in a tired voice, massaging his throat. "I didn't need you to hear the rest." The bruises on his neck was still visible. Growing more so. Frowning the engineer gestured at it.

"I had expected that to have healed by now. Did Asgard steal your mumbo jumbo or something?"

"While my magic was certainly weak when I arrived back here on Earth and it was certainly because of Asgard, this has nothing to do with that."

"Oh? Then what has to do with it?"

"A rather long story that has no relevance to you. Especially after what happened last time my fate was in the hands of the Avengers."

"Hey! That's unfair! How was we supposed to know Asgard is basically medieval?"

"You could have asked. Thor was there the whole time after all."

"Yeah, right. He didn't know this was going to happen. He wouldn't have allowed it if he believed you innocent."

"Don't be naive, Stark. Thor has known me my whole life. Do you really think that he didn't realise that my eye colour was wrong during the invasion? You people are excused because you are not familiar with me. But he definitely knew and just didn't say anything. Do you think I was the first to be given such a harsh punishment?" The Trickster sneered. "He watched the whole thing and didn't lift a finger in protest. They would have killed me and for all that he claimed he mourned me, he didn't care."

With that he stalked off. Or shuffled off, really. His little entourage in tow. The only one of them who didn't was a black woman with curly hair. She wore a black coat and black gloves. Moving with self-confidence. Tony remembered that she had been mentioned as a witness.

"You are a police officer", he said.

"Detectice, actually. Misty Knight", the detective held out her hand and he took it. Startled when the hand underneath the glove was too hard. He peered at it. Understanding his thoughts the woman slipped off the glove to show the prostethic underneath. 

"Is that... a bionic hand?"

"A bionic arm. Curtesy of Rand Enterprise."

"What happened to the first one? Er... if you don't mind me asking..."

"It was cut of by sword wielding member of one of the Triads. Basically a crime syndicate."

Ouch. He had to hand it to her, she was a hard-boiled woman. That was for sure. Which made this even more odd.

"Why are you helping Loki?" Tony asked. "You know what he did? He destroyed large parts of New York. Killed hundreds."

"He also saved this city and millions of lives. Including my own. What can I say? He won me over. Not with his charm, though he has plenty of that. With his actions. He is a much warmer and kinder person than you think." Detective Knight started walking away, putting her glove back on. "Maybe you should give him another chance? Either way, this case has just become a question for more powerful people than us. If it goes through he will be exonerated and be considered under the protection of the United States. Murdoch is one of the best lawyers in New York, he will likely win this case."

The engineer stared after her. Had the world turned upside down? He had to tell the others something but what if things got out of control. After his own attack on Loki the Avengers' position were weaker. If Clint or Natasha went after the guy, it wasn't certain they would be the ones to come out on top.

* * *

He stared up at the ceiling while Jessica downed another glass of alcohol. After a couple of weeks at Claire's place he had decided to take the risk and go back to Jones shithole. Her words, not his. Even without his magic he was a fairly sturdy guy and she had been curious about his true skin. As in, what would the experience be like.

They were not in love. There was no romantic feelings between them whatsoever. Instead they felt comfortable like this. Being friends who sometimes had sex. Nothing more, nothing less. As one of the long lived races Loki was very unlikely to fall in love with a mortal anyway. Even if he enjoyed her company. Their exchange was passionately physical and nothing else. He liked it.

"What do you humans call a relationship like ours?" he asked. "Friends who sleep with one another."

"I don't care. Fuck buddies? Sex friends? Friends with benefits?"

"Hmm... I don't like any of those. The first two sounds like there is no actual friendship. The last one sound like someone is being taken advantage of."

"Whatever. How's your magic?"

"Returning", Loki replied dryly. "Being half strangled didn't help."

"Now I wish I had punched him properly. He was such a prick!"

"You could say that. In other circumstances he and I might have been friends but... I doubt he could ever truly have understood me."

"You think any of us understand you?" Jessica snorted. "You are a thousand year old god. No human can understand you. We just now what it is like to have shitty lives, that's all."

Grinning the god snatched the glass from her hand. To her loud and angry protests. Draining it he placed it on the bedside table while neatly placing himself between her legs. This is why he liked them all so much. There was no pretence. What you saw was what you got. Slightly broken, partially healed and a bit crazy. Because they were all like that they knew better than most what it meant to be alive. And that you sometimes had to take drastic measures to achieve your goal.

"Now", he purred. "Which direction should I go? Down with my tongue? Or perhaps doing the old poking game?"

"Why not both?" Jessica demanded. "First you tongue and then the 'poking' as you call it."

Grinning he started sliding down. Loki was very good at this and she knew it. "As you wish", he said. 


	14. Chapter 14

"It is looking good", Matt said. "They have reviewed the case and for now you are at least considered protected against retaliation. Don't worry too much about the laws and such. I handle it."

"I know, thank you. How are things on the streets?" Loki laped ups the sun. Feeling rather like a cat enjoying its warmth. The five of them were strolling through Central Park. Taking their time to breathe. 

"Things are strained", Danny said. "The other crime syndicates are moving into the vacuum left by the Hand's fall. It looks close to open war. I'm trying my best but..."

"Then why are you trying to handle it on your own? We are here to help you. With my magic returning I might be if help in negotiations."

"Not until your case is over!"

"Ah, but no one has to know it is me."

"Or you could hire me to dig something up", Jessica flicked her hair. "I could use the work."

"I'm trying to _not_ live of money from Rand Enterprise", the blond said defensively.

"Why not?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Because I have lived such a sheltered life and everything has just been handed to me."

"Danny. You parents were killed and what killed them nearly killed you too. You grew up in K'un Lun. Or did you forget I have been there? So what if you didn't earn your money? You can do that going forward." The god almost smiled at the surprised look on his friend's face. "Privilege can't be denied but it can't always be helped either. I was also privileged growing up. As a prince of Asgard I lacked for nothing material. Everything I wanted would be given to me. As long as it was something physical. But other things? More important things? Like love, acceptance and acknowledgment? Those were things I never truly got at all."

"You have the money", Matt said. "It is better you use it. Use your name. Do some good with it."

"Like what?"

"You could start a foundation that aim to help the disenfranchised. People who can't afford a lawyer for example."

"Or college", Luke said. He had been quiet up until now. "Medicine and healthcare. Loki is right. It is not your fault that you have things others don't. What matters is what you do with it."

"The Rand Foundation?" Danny picked at his shirt. "Sounds kind of pompous."

"What about the Yggdrasil Foundation?" Loki suggested. "Yggdrasil is the World Tree that binds all the Nine Realms together. Once my case is over I could help with the foundation. My silvery tongue have many uses."

"I can attest to that", Jessica muttered. "Sounds like a great idea."

"I like it", Matt said. "The World Tree, something that connects us."

"Something that is alive in more ways than one", Luke nodded.

They sat down on the warm grass while Matt went to buy himself some coffee. It was peaceful. Quiet.

Then a voice rang out.

"Loki!" Turning towards the voice the Trickster couldn't help but grimace when he saw agents Barton and Romanoff coming towards them.

* * *

So Tony had finally told the others he had run into Loki on the streets of New York. And they had not been happy with him. Cue Avengers Assemble and that whole shebang. Because they knew the so-called god was there the facial recognition software could pick him out easily enough. Within minutes they had found him. In Central Park.

Sighing the engineer guessed he should have seen it coming. Both their deadly spies had a vendetta against Loki and was not about to listen to reason. In comparison Steve and Bruce had taken the time to hear what he had to say. Which was why they stayed on the quinjet when they moved out. Keeping the comms in place. In the meantime Tony hovered above. He winced when Nat fired off a whole clip of bullets at once. Not even caring that there were other people around their target.

To all of their astonishment the huge black guy had stood up. In the way of the bullets. Rather than becoming leaky the bullets... bounced off... not even one mark. Oh, the clothes were toast but the guy were fine. Not that he was the only one moving. Both the chick and the curly blond stepped up as well.

Hang on. Yep. The blond one was Danny Rand. Why were these people with Loki?

"Jarvis? Can you do a facial recognition on Loki's pals down there? Sans Rand?"

" _Certainly, sir._ " the A.I. was quiet for a few seconds and then two pictures were displayed on the HUD. " _One is miss Jessica Jones, a private investigator who was involved with the Kilgrave incident a while back. The other one is mr. Luke Cage who, under a different name, was wrongfully convicted and imprisoned up until recently. Both are on SHIELDs list of potential mutants. One has unnatural strenght and the other has unbreakable skin._ "

Okay. That _did_ explain a few things. That was for sure. Like why Natasha could empty clip after clip against this Luke Cage and nothing would happen. Not that Jones was sitting idly. She had stormed up to them and was yelling at Clint. Who actually had difficulty fending her off. When he tried to whip her with his bow she simple snatched it and broke it. With one hand.

" _That was made by military grade carbon fibre!_ " the archer yelped through the comms. " _What the heck?_ "

" _That's_ my _question_ ", Jones snapped. In the meantime Natasha had realised there was no point in firing a gun. So she had pulled on her Bites instead and was advancing on the group. Only to be intercepted by none other than Danny Rand. Who actually managed to go toe to toe against her. Was that Kung Fu? Why would a billionaire white boy know martial arts? 

"What do you think, Cap?" Tony asked.

" _That we are doing more harm than good like this_ ", Steve replied. 

"Agreed..." the engineer realised that Clint had managed to get away from the Jones woman and was again advancing on Loki. Who was standing but not joining the fight. The archer had almost reached the god when he was wrestled to the ground. By... what the heck? 

That was Loki's lawyer. Moving like a freaking ninja. Somehow knowing where Clint where at all times despite not being able to see him.

" _Tony..._ " Bruce said. " _We need to put a stop to this. They are not fighting Loki, they are fighting humans. Who they attacked first._ "

"I'm on it."

* * *

It was quite entertaining watching the agents flounder against his friends. Had it looked like they needed help he would have helped. But they looked like they had it all under control. Even Matt had joined in. Granted, they were four against two but still. He would bet on his friends any day. 

"I should have guessed your lawyer was secretly a ninja", someone said behind him. Loki spun on his heel only to come face to face with Stark. He summoned a knife. "Whoa, whoa! Easy there, big guy. I am unarmed. No suit. See?" The human was indeed not wearing his suit and looked very squishy without it.

"What do you want, Stark?"

"To stop this fight."

"Than just do that. We didn't start it. If they stop, we will."

"You are not fighting. Surprisingly enough."

"I'm actually one of the level-headed ones."

"Please help me? Pretty please with cherry on top?"

Rolling his eyes Loki smirked when he saw Danny's fist light up. "Oh, it will end alright", he said just as the Iron Fist collided with Luke's palm. Creating a shockwave worthy of Captain America and Mjolnir. Throwing the agents, and Stark, of their feet. By now, Jessica and Matt was familiar enough that they could brace themselves. Keeping their footing.

To his credit, the Iron Man piped up from his position on the ground. "Thank you", he grunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to feel that the criticism towards the Iron Fist Netflix show and Danny Rand is a bit unfair. It is not that I can't understand that there are issues with representation in media in terms of race. But an adaptation is an adaptation and Danny Rand has always been white. 
> 
> Another issue with the criticism I've seen is that it perpetuates the idea that someone born into privilege can't suffer. Or that being rich means you don't have problems. Which is odd because we don't see the same hatred towards Tony Stark for protecting his company. But Danny gets hate because he wanted to protect his parents legacy. Wanted to keep his name and be recognised for who he was. Even Luke Cage saw only the privilege, not the suffering. 
> 
> That is my two cents anyway. It is a complex issue regarding race, privilege and representation. But that isn't all it should be either.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My old phone basically stopped working and it took until today to get a new one. I'm pretty pleased with it. Now I will spend two years paying it off 😅

He really didn't like the ostentatious display of wealth presented in the Avengers Tower. Nor did he really like its namesakes. While he was well aware of their prior issues that woman hadn't hesitated a second at firing her gun at him. Luke shook his head. This was ridiculous. After everything they had faced they now had to deal with a bunch of white people. True the other "Defenders" were white but only if you didn't include Colleen, Misty or Claire. Which he did. Then it was all evened out. Loki was naturally acting all calm and at ease but the black man had seen him shudder at seeing the room. Staring a bit too long at a spot in the floor.

"The Hulk should put another dent in the floor with him", the blond Avenger said. The archer one that is. Luke had spotted another blond who had not joined them yet.

"No one is putting a dent in my floor", Stark snarked. "No Hulk today."

"I should hope not..." a diminutive man said. He was eyeing the five of them nervously. "You are... friends... with Loki?"

"Why is that so surprising?" Jessica said. "Is there any booze? I need something to drink."

"You are in luck then, miss", the billionaire said. "I got a stocked bar."

"This is a woman who think alcohol is the same as having a meal", Loki quipped. "I would suggest you get the cheap stuff."

"I don't have any 'cheap' stuff, Reindeer Games. That reminds me, I believe I owe you a drink."

"Just remember that I did warn you", the god said in false self-confidence. He still accepted the offered glass. Jessica just threw her own back and held it out for more. When Stark then offered her the whole bottle she drank directly from it. Emptying about a third before putting it down.

"Oookay. And here I thought I had a problem with drinking. You got me beat, lady", Stark didn't try to retrieve the bottle so he was perhaps more intelligent than he appeared.

"This is... a lot..." Danny said. "A... whole lot..."

"Runs on an Arc Reactor, completely off the grid. Interested in doing some business, mr. Rand?"

"Wait? That's Danny Rand? As in Rand Enterprise?" the archer guy exclaimed.

"It is", the only female Avenger said. "Shield tried to look into him when he returned but didn't find a whole lot."

Shifting uncomfortably the curly blond shrugged. "I leave the business mostly to Ward. If you want a deal you need to talk to him", he said.

"That's not why we are here anyway", Luke said. "You attacked us. Out of nowhere."

"You were with _him_ ", archer guy said.

"Clint", the redhead warned before turning to the group. "Loki is a wanted man."

"And on what do you make that assumption miss..." Matt said smoothly. 

"Agent. Agent Romanoff. He was the mastermind behind the invasion."

"Did not Mr. Stark inform you that there are new evidence that suggest otherwise? His case is currently being handled by the justice system. To attack him now is... ill advised."

"Bullshit!" The one called Clint shouted. "He doesn't deserve anything other than a beating and then being bundled back to Asgard!"

All four of them saw Loki pale and flinch, felt in Matt's case. Then a new voice came.

"Clint, stand down!"

* * *

He wasn't very pleased with his team today. More specifically, he wasn't pleased with the two assassins. Despite their past they should have known better than to start a fight with civilians. Even if they were in company with Loki. If he was being honest with himself he was curious to find out what their relation was to the god of mischief. 

"Banner? Would you mind keeping to the side but being ready to act?" he asked.

"No, I'd prefer that actually..." the scientist was obviously nervous but kept his cool.

It took a while to get out of the suit and into more relaxed clothing. He would _not_ approach these people looking like a threat. That would be a disaster. As it was he came just in time to hear the outburst. Seeing the sick expression on the Trickster's face. Remembering what Tony had told them.

"Clint, stand down!" Ignoring the glare he reached out a hand to the woman of the group. "Hi, Steve Rogers."

She took it dubiously. "You are kidding, right?"

"It is an honour", the blind man said holding out his own hand.

"Should I know who this is?" asked the curly blond. "I'm sorry, there are gaps in my education..."

"Steve Rogers is the identity of Captain America", the blind man said. "You would have learned about him while learning about World War two."

"Captain America? My dad talked about him sometimes. I thought he was kind of like a comic book character..."

"They made those comics based on me", Steve said, secretly pleased about being unknown to someone. Even if he sensed there was a story there.

"Yeah, I remember learning about Captain America and the Howling Commandos", the black man said. "But he wasn't quite the same hero to the black community. Then again, they didn't like anyone who was white and was called a hero."

"I can understand why", the soldier admitted. "In those days... things were different. I'm glad things are different."

"Not much have actually changed. Luke Cage."

"What, are we in kindergarten?" the woman said and sighed. "I'm Jessica. Jones."

"Danny Rand."

"And I am Mattew Murdoch. Most people call me Matt."

"No greeting for me, good Captain? I'm hurt." Steve turned to Loki who smirked. His earlier discomfort gone or hidden.

"Loki. You look well. We didn't expect to see you back here on Earth."

"It wasn't exactly by choice. I can say much more. Advice from my lawyer."

"Your lawyer?"

"That would be me", Murdoch said. "I have a practice in Hell's Kitchen."

"In..." Tony narrowed his eyes. "I heard there is a guy running around Hell's Kitchen, beating up criminals and whatnot. Moves like a ninja. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"I have heard of him."

"Yeah, I think you have done more than heard of him. I think you _are_ the Devil of Hell's Kitchen."

Both Natasha and Clint stiffened. They had tried to discover the identity of that guy for months without succeeding. To recruit him to the Avengers. After today, it was unlikely. 

"I still think that name is ridiculous", Loki said. "As for Asgard... they gave you what you asked for, agent Barton. Only Odin was too much of a coward to kill me himself. And too proud to let his people beat me to death."

"Can someone just tell us what we are doing here?" Jessica complained. "One quiet day without running around and fighting, is that too much to ask for?"

"You are in Loki's company", Steve said.

"So?"

"We need to know why."

* * *

Matt was on high alert. He had not expected Stark to figure him out. But that was a small detailed compared to keeping their friend safe. This needed to be averted. He had an idea regarding how.

"Have you ever heard about the Hand?" he said.

"Um... it is on the end of your arm?" Stark said.

"I'm talking about a criminal organisation that up until recently was responsible for a majority of all crime in New York."

"Not only New York", Danny jumped in. "They were all over the world. An ancient organisation that left Ku'n Lun hundreds of years ago. We defeated them, their leaders just a few weeks ago."

"You seem to know a lot about them?" the one who had introduced herself as an agent said.

"As the Immortal Iron Fist it was my sacred duty to defeat the Hand."

"What did you call yourself?" Stark snorted.

"The Immortal Iton Fist. When my plane crashed and my parents died the monks from Ku'n Lun found me and saved me."

Thank goodness for Danny and his tendency to tell anyone willing to listen about his background. Matt could tell that the Avengers had turned their attention away from Loki completely. And from himself.

"Well done", the Trickster murmured. "This buys us some time and might buy us some good will. They haven't forgotten. Oh no. But they will have more information than before. To much even."

"Coming from you, that's high praise", Matt replied and smiled. "Will you be alright?"

"The Captain is a bit stiff but he is someone who believes strongly in justice. Get him on our side, even a little, and he just might be an ally. Stark has experience with torture and captivity. It is the agents who poses a danger. They are bona fida killers, playing at being heroes. The only way they will change their mind is through hard proof. Then there is of course the man hiding the Hulk. He might be an ally or he could be an enemy. Most likely though is that he will stay out of it."

Matt nodded and tuned back in to what Danny was saying. "...turned out that Harold was actually alive. Only, not really. Because he had died and then the Hand had brought him back. So he was running Rand Enterprise in secret and..."

Well, at least he had a rapt audience for once. Usually only Loki had the patience to listen to him. Drumming his fingers against his knee the lawyer tried to come up with ways they could convince the Avengers to work _with_ them instead of against them. He leaned towards the god. 

"Do you think they have any medical equipment? Something advanced?"

"Probably. If not, I'm sure Stark could build it. Why?"

"I was thinking that there might be a way of getting that hard evidence. But it would leave you exposed."

"I think I know what you have in mind. If nothing else, it will keep them away from you."

Matt smiled again. He still marvelled at the fact that they had somehow managed to gain the trust and the loyalty of the god of mischief. That had to be something momentus. Hopefully they would prove themselves worthy of such things. But they could let Danny ramble a bit more. He deserved to have the attention for a while.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disney+ was made available in Sweden today. I won't pretend I didn't pick out quite a few movies to watch. I'm looking forward to the release of the Marvel series of course and despite owning most of the DVDs for the MCU it is still neat to have them at my fingertip.

Of course he was excited about the idea of scanning a literal alien. That was like, every scientist dream. Even if the alien in question was Loki. Tony and Bruce instructed the god to remove his shirt. Which he did, revealing just how skinny he was. The Trickster's little squad was also in the room. To keep an eye on things, they said. Admittedly the lawyer ninja had managed to record an agreement that the results would be handed over to the court. With no alterations. Natasha had tried to do it but somehow Murdoch had known she was lying. Insisting that it was done properly. Which meant the squad had recorded the agreement on separate phones.

"Alright Lokes. Just lean back and leave everything to us", the engineer said. "You shouldn't feel a thing."

"Not going to get yourself an eyeful?" the jackass asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, right. Tell me one person crazy enough to tap your ass. Or tap anything you."

"I can name one. Who is certainly not crazy. Besides, we _are_ establishing my innocence here."

"We'll see about that. Jarvis? Start the scanning, go layer by layer all the way."

" _Of course, sir_ ", the A.I. said. To Tony's disappointment most of the squad only looked midly interested. Only Rand seemed even remotely excited and if he had grown up in some hidden monk village that forced little kids to fight it was understandable. The lights were mostly for show. In short order several holograms popped out. Mapping Reindeer Games physiology, anatomy, energy signature and any sign of past physical trauma. Unfortunately it was beyond him.

"What you say, Brucie Bear? See anything interesting?"

"A lot, actually", the man said. He pointed to a chart. "Did you know that your core temperature is several degrees lower than in humans?"

"I'm not human", the god said. "In fact, I'm not even Aesir."

"What are you then? Blue with red eyes?" Tony demanded.

"Yes."

"Wait, what?"

"My true appearance is as you described it. The looks of Jotun. This isn't what you were looking for though. My race is of little consequence." Loki had obediently laid down but now he was sitting back up. As he stretched for his shirt his back became visible. It was faint but he had thin, white lines criss-crossing the pale skin.

"What is that?" Bruce asked. "Those scars."

" _The scanning suggest they are the result of a whipping, Doctor Banner_ ", Jarvis supplied. 

"They are old news", the god of mischief said. "A century ago or so I accidentally ruined a plan Odin had made and in punishment he had me whipped. Even though I only ruined it because I had to protect Thor who had gotten himself into trouble again."

"Your dad whipped you because you made a mistake?" the woman said. What had she called herself? Jessica, right? "That's messed up."

"I'm hardly the only one here who have suffered physical punishment for my mistakes. Do you see something else on your scan or was this a waste of time."

"I'm starting to wonder the same thing", Tony said. "Bruce?"

"Huh? Oh! Um... I see a lot, actually. More than I would like. In anyone. There are signs of bones having been broken. Both from brute force, caused by blunt force trauma, and systematic breaking of bones consistent with systematic torture. There are scarring on some organs. Healing but still there. Also likely to be caused by blunt force trauma. Cracking of the skull. Healed but not without a mark." The scientist looked sadly at Loki. "Was most of this caused by Asgard?"

"It was, Thanos utilitiesed heat as his primary tool. Broken bones were just in the beginning. Blunt force trauma on the other hand? Asgardian justice."

"And Thor?"

"Watched the whole thing. As I've already told Stark, Thor knew exactly what kind of punishment awaited me. If he came here his biggest surprise would be that you didn't finish the job."

"I see... for what it is worth, I'm sorry." Bruce was quiet for a few seconds and then looked at the god. "Did something happen to your magic recently? It's just that it looks kind of damaged... or, well... like it is... too little of it."

A quiet conversation happened between the Trickster and his squad. In the end it was the lawyer ninja that spoke up.

"I think it is time to tell what really happened at Midland Circle."

* * *

If it had been him telling the story, none of the Avengers would have believed him. Of that he had no doubt. Once upon a time he would have been resentful about that fact. But, he couldn't blame the mortals their caution. Besides, it was more useful to have Matt and Danny explain since they knew much more about the whole thing. He had just joined in and helped out. Everything surrounding the Hand was their area. Loki was instead going through the scans on his phone. Making certain that they contained everything they were supposed to. Listening idly to the chatter. After a while the Captain went up to him.

"Yes?" the god asked, not looking up.

"It seems like you did New York a great service and I want to thank you for it", mr. Righteous Ass said.

"No need. I didn't do it for you."

"Then why did you?" Stark said, crossing his arms.

"To help and protect my friends."

"We are supposed to believe _you_ have friends?" Barton scoffed. 

"Hey! We are standing right here", Jessica snapped. The archer eyed her. She had broken his bow in two after all. "Just because you are being an ass about it doesn't mean you are right. Or better than any of us. So bug off."

"Jessica is right", Luke said. "Loki is our friend! We won't stand around and let you badmouth him."

"That's right!" Danny said.

"Indeed", Matt chimed in. "And now I believe it is time for us to leave. I thank you for the scans, mr. Stark. They will be a great help. I hope we won't have any more issues like the one today?"

"We won't", the Captain said. "If Loki is truly innocent we won't stand in his way. As long as he keeps being a non-threat."

"Let's hope so. I just have one request."

"Yes?"

"Would you mind sign an autograph for my friend Foggy? I know he would really appreciate it."

"Um... okay? Yeah, sure." The soldier left to get a pen and a piece of paper. Stark studied him.

"If you are cleared, do you have any plans for the future? Like, for a job or some place to live?" he asked.

"I'm not joining the Avengers if that is what you think", Loki swept his hair from his shoulder. It was becoming long. "Detective Knight has expressed a desire for me to join the police force. She believes I would be a great addition."

"You would become a cop? Scary thought..." the engineer eyed the spies. "Yeah, I don't think being an Avenger is on the book for any of you at the moment..."

"I can't see why anyone would want to be", Luke said. "I have not forgotten that the lady over there had no qualms about shooting me. Anyone else would be dead."

Stark eyed his teammates. Wincing. "Yeah... not the greatest thing..."

Thankfully Rogers returned with the autograph and they could leave. Loki looked forward to not having to deal with them.


	17. Chapter 17

It took several months of court hearings and studying evidence before Loki's case was concluded. When it was Mattew Murdoch came to Avengers Tower himself, on his own, to deliver the news. Tony watched him enter with cane in hand. Completely at ease. He was holding a folder under one arm.

"This is of course just a copy, the official pronouncement hasn't been made yet but it expected within the week", the man said. "I figured you had reason to want to know the outcome."

"Considering how calm you are I take it that you won", Tony said and took the folder. Leafing through it he could quickly determine that the verdict had been innocent. 

"I never doubted it", Murdoch said smoothly. "But now that it is over over Loki can finally start to live properly. Rather than just existing. Even if he has been a great help in certain situations."

"I'm sure he has", the engineer said dryly. He wasn't sure how the rest of team was going to react but he doubted the spies would be happy. "Anything we need to know specifically?"

"Yes, actually. It is in regards to Thor. It has been decided that Loki is to be considered a refugee from Asgard and has been given sanctuary. As of now it concerns only the USA but talks will be had in the UN as well."

"Okay..."

"As the Avengers, you are part of that protection. Seeing as you are the most suitable to handle alien powers and all that."

"You want us to go up against _Thor_? We would die."

"Hopefully you wouldn't have to fight him but they would definitely expect you to keep him away from Loki. Surely Thor is likely to seek you out if he returns?"

"And we are then supposed to tell him to leg it back to Asgard? That will go well..."

"It is either that or putting an innocent man in harms way."

Tony didn't like it but he understood the reasoning. The Avengers had fought against the Chitauri. Faced a few other threats. And just like Murdoch had said, Thunder Pants was more likely to seek them out first.

"Alright. Fine. I get it. So, what's Reindeer Games up to anyway? Now that he is actually a free man."

"He is training under police captain Misty Knight to become a detective. She was quite insistent and special consideration was made. Allowing for the arrangement."

"Loki is becoming a cop? Wow, world is crazy, huh?"

"Look at it this way, that will be one police officer no one can bribe and who can't be killed by mere mortals. He gets to play tricks on criminals, thus using his nature for good. With his magic being acknowledged as viable evidence he can bring justice to those who deserves it. Without being a lawyer. Loki is my friend but even I can admit that the idea of him as a lawyer is terrifying."

The god of mischief and lies as a lawyer? Yeah, that was nightmare fuel right there. Him as a cop was also scary but maybe that was just bias talking. 

* * *

As predicted Natasha and Clint was less than pleased with the news but Steve put his foot down. Which was pretty impressive. Not that Shield was any better. They tried to contest the court ruling. Which only ended in them being first issued a warning and when they persisted, they were invested. Secretly but thoroughly. Exposing a pretty huge secret. Namely the existence of Hydra. 

The spies turned Avengers was quiet after that. Especially after they learned about the Winter Soldier who turned out to be sergeant Barnes. Only one person was obviously happy about this reveal but no one else complained. 

Tony kept his head down during all this. Attempting to keep tabs on Loki instead but the guy was an expert in remaining unseen. No wonder the police loved him. His friends popped up from time to time but that didn't help. They really didn't like the Avengers after all. With all that had happened, the engineer had actually managed to forget about one rather significant detail. One that he was reminded of in such a way that he couldn't ignore it. 

Thor returned to Earth.

He landed on the roof of Avengers Tower and demanded to be let inside. Striding in like he owned the place. Gripping his hammer hard.

"Heeey, Point Break...", the engineer said weakly. Sharing a look with the others.

"Friends", the god of thunder said. "I went to visit Jane Foster and she told me that Loki was still a problem here on Midgard."

"...are you sure that's what she told you?"

"Aye, she was very upset about it. Saying your mortal authorities had failed. Let's go and end my brother's schemes!"

"Not yet", Steve said and crossed his arms. After having to deal with a brainwashed Bucky the soldier had become one of Loki's best advocates. Among the Avengers, at least. "You need to answer a few questions first."

"Isn't it more important to stop my brother?"

"No."

"Jane gave you the simplified version", Tony said. "So let me start. What punishment was Loki given?"

"Death by beating. Although, Father relented and said you humans had the right to end his life. Alas, he escaped your justice too."

"Did Loki have a trial?"

"Father proclaimed his guilt."

"That doesn't answer the question. Was he tried by a court that looked at all the evidence and established guilt beyond doubt?"

Thor looked so genuinely confused it wasn't even funny. "Father proclaimed Loki's guilt", he reiterated. "Why would anything else have been needed?"

"That's messed up..." Clint said, and coming from him? Well, that meant a lot. Natasha had narrowed her eyes. Not looking happy.

"Did you know what would happen to Loki when you brought him back?" she asked. 

"I knew it was very likely? I fail to see the use of these questions?"

"You really didn't think it was important to tell us that Loki would be punished to death, by beating, without a trial?" Steve demanded. 

"You wanted justice!" The look of hurt confusion was just... wrong. Tony had seen the photos after Loki arrived on Earth. He was aware of the scans. Knowing that the god of mischief had escaped certain death due to questionable mercy was sickening. Proclaimed by his own father nonetheless. 

"That's not justice, Thor", Bruce said. "That's tyranny. Had we known, Loki would never have left Earth with you."

"I don't understand. Why are you stalling? We should go after Loki this instance!" Thor was starting to look angry. Tony wasn't the only one discreetly reaching for some kind of weapon.

"Buddy... I don't know what Foster told you but... Loki is not considered a criminal on Earth anymore. He didn't escape justice. He _got_ justice. They found that he was coerced into invading and decided he was therefore innocent. Asgard's treatment of him only means that we can no longer have you here." The engineer tried to keep calm in front of the increasing fury on the thunder god's face. Having it directed at him was terrifying. Was this how Loki had grown up? Constantly afraid of igniting his adopted brother's temper, having to deal with it's consequences? No wonder he snapped.

"Thor", Steve said more calmly than Tony would have thought possible. "We need you to leave Earth. What you did, what Asgard did, that's unacceptable. Loki has been given sanctuary here and he will be protected from you. Go home."

Lightning travelled across the Thunderer's fingers but Captain America refused to back down. They glared at each other. Finally calling his suit Iron Man joined in followed by Hawkeye and Black Widow. Bruce took of his shirt. He did nothing else but the message was clear. 

"You would really fight me? For him? For Loki?" Thor said finally in disbelief. 

"You can't pick and choose which innocent person you are going to protect, Point Break. That's kind of the whole point of being a hero. You protect them because it is right. Not because you like or dislike them."

"... I will leave Midgard but if my help is ever needed, I will give it freely. Which is more than my brother will ever do."

"I don't know. Your 'brother' seem to be willing to help as long as you actually treat him like a person." Tony knew his grin wasn't visible but he couldn't help it as Thor glared at him. Nor could he help the one last jab. "At least that's what his friends say."

Okay, he could have done without the broken windows as Thor flew of in blind rage. But just a few minutes later the Bifrost signature was picked up by Jarvis. Who then announced:

" _Mr. Loki is in the lobby, sir. He says he could use some assistance in putting a 'band-aid on Earth'._ "

"What the heck does that mean?"

" _He says he has a way to re-freeze the ice caps._ "

"...okay, he got me."


	18. Epilogue

Stepping out of his car Loki headed for the scene. Despite the cold winds he wasn't bothered. His black coat was more for the looks of things rather than need anyway. Same thing could be said about the sleek black car he drove. He certainly didn't need that. The New Yorkers shivered in the cold air. Maybe even cursing him under his breath, he didn't care. Had they really thought freezing up the ice caps wouldn't affect anything? He still remembered the event clearly. 

_He had pitched his idea to Stark because the man was crazy enough to jump on it. And because he didn't want any blame to fall on Danny. Asgard had likely forgotten he still had the Casket of Ancient Winters on him when he fell through the abyss. Thanos had not been aware of his dimensional pockets and Odin had not bothered emptying them before sentencing him to death. His idea was fairly simple when it came down to it. Using the Casket he could restore the depleting ice caps of Earth. Buying the planet time to reserve some of the damage caused by humans. This would be his home for the next century and it didn't hurt to help. Then once his friends were gone he could try his luck with Jotunheim. Maybe giving back the Casket would give him a place among his people._

_Unsurprisingly the engineer had jumped at it and soon they popped over to the most important places. Northpole, Southpole, Greenland and mountain peeks covered in permafrost were among the priorities. It was easy. Packing the ice, pushing it where it needed to be. Saving some huge white bears that everyone creatively called polarbears. Oh, and some penguins. He was fairly tired afterwards and had not been able to pull on his usual glamour. But just like Jessica, Luke, Danny, Matt and the rest of his friends other humans didn't care. Oh, Stark was ecstatic and wanted to do tons of scans. Nothing weird or unusual. He tried to convince Luke like once a week to let him test the man's unbreakable skin. They had finished the last glacier on the Southpole when the engineer approached him._

_"Congrats, Lokes", he said. "You just fixed global warming."_

_"I haven't_ fixed _anything. This is nothing but a band-aid."_

_"But..."_

_"The underlying problem haven't changed. As long as you are polluting your own world it will go back to the way it was. All I've done is buy you a few decades to figure things out. In a hundred years, you will face the same problem."_

_"But... can't you just fix it then too?"_

_"I could but it wouldn't change anything. Some problems can't be ignored. Besides, doing this_ will _have other consequences. Like the weather. For the next decade I would expect some extreme weather."_

_"More extreme weather? Like what? Hurricanes? Droughts?"_

_"Rain and snow. A lot of it. Lightning storms. The air is already growing colder. When the cold air collides with warm air it causes storms."_

_"Great..." Stark had sighed. "But I guess I should have seen it coming. Weather systems are sensitive after all. But hey, a hundred years from now maybe Earth will have clean energy."_

_"Maybe. Either way, I won't here."_

_"...what do you mean?"_

_"My friends will be dead, Stark. So will the Avengers. I'm not going to sit around with a target on my back for Asgard."_

_"Don't be in such a rush to make plans, Reindeer Games. Who says there won't be a new group of heroes who will fight for you. Perhaps even more powerful than yours truly."_

_"That is a given. Not an accomplishment. Let's go home. I have an actual job to go to."_

_"Yeah, about that. How the heck did you end up as a cop?"_

_"Have you_ met _Detective Knight?"_

_"...Good point."_

Loki shook himself from his thoughts and ducked under the tape. CSIs were already crawling over the scene. Mapping everything. 

"What do we got, Lucy?" he asked. 

"Detective Silver", the young woman replied. He had taken the name to distance himself from Asgard while honouring his roots. "Middle aged man killed on his way back from the store. Suspicious looking injuries that..." taking in the story he sent his magic out. Looking for clues. Anything that would help solve the murder. It had been unexpected to be roped in as a police officer but Misty had been adamant. Several adjustments had been made for him. He didn't use any firearms but he was allowed to use his own weapons, including magic, as long as he kept the collateral down to a minimum and avoided killing anyone if it could be helped. 

That he actually lowered the departments kill rates was apparently a bonus.

What he had said to Stark was true. He wouldn't sit around and be a target once his friends were gone. Thor had stayed away but once he no longer had to bother with shieldbrothers he would be back. Leaving would protect Midgard. Protect Earth. And he was happy to make that sacrifice if needed.

Not that it was his _only_ plan. It never was. And there were still Thanos. It was unlikely that the curse would work quick enough for him to not become a problem. But. Not yet.

His magic caught something and he smirked. Pulling out his phone he called his four best friends. They could use the excitement. 

"Hey, I got another case. You guys in?"

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Afterword**
> 
> Well folks, that was a ride. I have been wanting to write this for a while. Waiting for the right moment. I don't usually mix things like this but I really wanted Loki to meet the Defenders.
> 
> From the very beginning I knew I wanted this to be more about them than the Avengers but I didn't really plan anything after the confrontation with the Hand. But to tie it all together I figured that Loki had to face the Avengers one last time. More importantly, the Defenders had to confront them. Which also meant the Avengers had to confront Thor. Beyond that, the story ended when I wanted it to.
> 
> Loki's relationship with Jessica was always meant to be friendly with some fun thrown in. Because I wanted that scene when Luke finds out. That's also why their relationship was just a minor detail. 
> 
> The name of this fic comes from actual comics featuring mostly Luke and Danny. I haven't actually read them though. Just picked up the name from other fans. That said, I have not watched all of the Netflix series either. This story is based on the first seasons and then the team-up series. Oh, and I totally took the main storyline from the Defenders series with some tweaks to fit my own story. 
> 
> My next story will be called _Reflection_ and will feature a character I basically created as one of the main characters. He is loosely based on Norse Mythology mind. Oh, and a certain poofy eared woodland creature will in it as well.
> 
> Until next time. Thank you for your kudos and comments. Your support means a lot to me.


End file.
